


Waiting for Daylight To Start

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because of Reasons, Character Death Fix, Fade to Black, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Puppy Play, SOLDIER Cloud Strife, Submissive Cloud, Submissive Sephiroth, Submissive Zack, The Gaian equivalent anyway, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Sephiroth was subscribed to exactly one channel on MuTube.





	1. MuTube

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsreonInfusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: YouTube/Gamer AU! Any or up to all of ASGZC (feel free to pick just one or two) have a Gaian equivalent to YouTube/Twitch/etc. and play games or stream in their downtime. I see Zack and/or Cloud as the most likely culprits for this, but anyone you can get to work would be great! This prompt is inspired by Chaoscheeb's gamer AU (I did get permission to request something similar, don't worry) so there's a small collection of works for that linked to in the prompt url for potential inspiration. Alternatively, feel free to use ideas from any actual youtubers/streamers you follow!
> 
> I actually flailed a little when I got you?! You're so cool and I love your fics so the opportunity to give back feels really nice. I wove as much of your prompts as I could into the fic. 
> 
> I'd never written a fic with BDSM aspects before but it was a good stretch of my abilities! 
> 
> Enjoy~ 
> 
> CAVEAT: Words or sentences with one of these (*) will be translated at the bottom!

* * *

Sephiroth was subscribed to exactly one channel on MuTube. 

The channel's thumbnail was simple and deceptive; it had a ShinRa logo but it was spraypainted over by the image of a Chocobo and a Nibel Wolf. 

The name? MountainLullaby.

It was a cooking channel. 

Unlike the cheesy daytime shows that featured Midgar's top chefs or the downright ridiculous channel that featured a loud-mouthed SOLDIER Second (not Lt. Fair, thankfully) cooking his hometown's dishes, however, this one put up no pretenses. 

It was simply listing off the ingredients and cooking the food. 

Sephiroth appreciated it more than the cook would ever know. 

The blond chef also did not speak Common, Mideelese, Wutainese or even Gongagan. The language, as Sephiroth had gleaned from the few comments the chef had answered in Common, was called Nibel after the range it had originated from. 

He pulled on his headphones, plugged them into his PHS and started the MuTube app. 

Sephiroth only indulged in watching when he had missions with long transport times. It also meant that he always had a backlog of videos to watch, which he enjoyed immensely. 

" _Hallo und willkommen zum heutigen Special, einem Kartoffelauflauf*_..." The soft voice started even as the chef pointed to each lined-up ingredient and started to name them off in Nibel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect. 
> 
> * Hallo und willkommen zum heutigen Special, einem Kartoffelauflauf 
> 
> German/Nibel for Hello and welcome to today's special, a potato casserole *


	2. MountainLullaby and Seraph-01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend that MuTube works better than YouTube! Aren't they adorable? 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Specialist Cloud Strife loved his day off of the duty roster. It meant he could make more videos and answer the comments he got on MountainLullaby. One new comment lay waiting in his inbox. 

**From: Seraph-01**

**Though I am somewhat of a silent viewer, I would like to let you know that your channel is the highlight of my day.**

Cloud flushed at that. Compliments weren't something he got on a daily basis, not as a trooper in the trooper-to-SOLDIER-Cadet program that they'd started last year. The one that was also affectionately known by the SOLDIERs as 'You Crazy Bastards.' 

**The potato dish you created last week was hard to translate to Common but by watching you I was able to make an approximation of it. My friends and I quite enjoyed it.**

**Sincerely, S.**

He read the last few lines over and then blinked. He hadn't thought anyone would even attempt his dishes, let alone try to translate them into something they made for their friends. 

_Reply To: Seraph-01_

_I'm flattered that my channel is doing some good! As for translating recipes... I could maybe write up some subtitles in Common? I hadn't realized that people attempted these; I'm sorry if you had some trouble._

_Regards, ML_

Cloud dutifully translated his next video in the subtitles and then, briefly, contemplated doing both Nibel and Common versions before he gave it up as hopeless.

* * *

The response from Seraph, though, made it entirely worth his dithering. After an absolutely exhausting week, it was the warmest Cloud had felt in days. 

**From: Seraph-01**

**I will admit to being surprised that not only had you answered but that you chose to make subtitles. A... friend of mine expressed that including subtitles can be difficult. I made the dish, this time to perfection. I cannot express how much this has improved our weekly dinners. As one of the two that can cook in our group, I find myself reluctant to share the source of my success.**

**Sincerely, S.**

Cloud blushed at the last line and then hummed as he wrote a response. 

_Reply To: Seraph-01_

_I'm glad your friends can eat other things now! It sounds like you've got quite a few friends if you all have a weekly dinner. What's the other cook serving up then?_

_Regards, ML_

He was, therefore, surprised when he got an immediate answer. 

**From: Seraph-01**

**It's Mideelese. I'm not afraid to admit that the cuisine is heavily spiced and wonderful but eating it on a weekly basis is somewhat intimidating. Nibel food is fulfilling without breaking the bank as well, it seems.**

**Sincerely, S.**

No wonder Seraph had gladly taken to Cloud's recipes. 

Mideelese cuisine was for the fool brave enough to set their ass on fire and then drown it in coconut and dumbapple desserts. 

_Reply To: Seraph-01_

_You're braver than I would be. Do you think you could coax a few of the less-spicy ones from your friend? I've been meaning to cook dishes other than Nibel ones._

_Regards, ML_

_P. S. Does your friend know how to make dumbapple pie?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	3. Instincts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each of the chapters will show the POV of each of the ASGZC crew. I'm giving Zack an inch and hoping that he'll keep to the inch this time! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Zack peeked at Sephiroth's PHS after the man had fallen into an exhausted sleep, curious as to what could hold Seph's notoriously picky attention during one hell of a flight. 

Huh. He hadn't known his lover even knew what MuTube _was_ , let alone have a working account. 

MountainLullaby was the only channel on Seph's subscript list. 

When Zack clicked on a video, a _very familiar blond_ was mid-sentence in what Zack assumed was his native tongue of Nibel. 

What was surprising were the subtitles. Subtitles Cloud had run through with him several times to make sure the Common was right. Subtitles that Seph (Seraph-01, which drew a faint snort from Zack) had, apparently, asked for in a roundabout manner. 

Their conversations were so fucking cute and stilted that Zack cooed. 

Zack rewound the video to the correct point, found Cloud's channel and subscribed immediately on his own MuTube account when he spotted the delicious recipe he now recognized as Nibel cuisine. 

**From: FairestPuppy**

**I'm a friend of Seraph's and all I can say is a heartfelt thank you?!? Mideelese is too hot for me and I'm Gongagan! The dumpling things were the best thing ever after a long day and that potato recipe was awesome. I'm glad Seraph found your channel.**

**Peace, FP**

Zack hadn't expected a response but Cloud _was_ on desk duty for a 24 hour shift. 

_Reply To: FairestPuppy_

_I'm glad my recipes are going down so well. Gongaga, huh? I'm guessing you're not the cooking friend Seraph mentioned then. A friend of mine is from Gongaga too but he's been tight lipped about the recipes. I've been meaning to ask him again._

_Regards, ML_

He glanced at Sephiroth as he typed out his own reply, his expression fond as Sephiroth buried his face against Zack's thigh. The mission was shitty, yeah, but at least they had each other. 

**From: FairestPuppy**

**Gongagan recipes are closely guarded family secrets!**

**... That being said, I'm sure he won't mind giving basic recipes. Just don't ask about the family spice mix and you're cool.**

**Peace, FP**

Zack imagined Cloud laughing at that, the tiny smile that crossed his face so rarely gracing it for once.

* * *

He'd met Cloud because of the 'You Crazy Bastards' program but he's happy that he knew about the channel now. 

Cloud was currently with SOLDIER R&D and absolutely delighting the two SOLDIER Firsts in charge with his idea. 

"... and I need it to come apart, sir, so I can access the blades one-by-one." 

"Fucking Ramuh, Cadet Strife, but you've got some wild ideas," Major Kaburagi, aka Wild Tiger, huffed before he grinned. "I love it." 

"Tiger..." Major Brooks, aka Bunny, warned with a growl, "Language." 

"I don't mind, sir, and I'm nineteen. Cursing is a part of trooper life." Cloud offered dryly. 

"Told ya he wouldn't appreciate it, Bunny." Tiger drawled out. 

Zack popped in before Tiger and Bunny got into the traditional kick/punch rumble that almost always resulted in Tiger and Bunny scarring some new Third. "O- _kaaay_ , I need to steal Cadet Strife. Either of you mind?" 

"Of course not, Lt. Fair," Bunny answered smoothly before Tiger could have another case of foot-in-mouth. 

"Awesome," Zack gave them a half-assed salute before he lead Cloud to the cafeteria. "I rescued you, just so you know. Tiger and Bunny are Typhoon-damned _nymphs_." 

"Zack." Cloud said sweetly as he looked at Zack, "Literally everyone at ShinRa knows that. I'm not a fucking idiot." 

The Nibel drawl was out in full force and it was the cutest thing Zack'd heard in a while. Well, that and the way Seph gave a little hitched breath everytime someone petted his hair for longer than ten seconds, the way 'Geal snuggled closer in the morning like an over-grown Blugu or the way Gen sang in the shower when... He shook his head and concentrated on the present. 

Listen to instincts. 

"I know about your channel," Zack blurted out at the amused look Cloud still held. 

Damn. Instincts _bad_. 

Cloud's expression sobered and then he scowled. "Did you go through my PHS?" 

"Nope. I know Seraph IRL and we're friends." 

"He's cooking for you?!" Cloud hissed, looking mortified. "Oh my Fenrir... You're FairestPuppy!" 

"Yeee-up." Zack admitted with a shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	4. Dumbapple Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found my Angeal Muse! Thank goodness for my other series with him in them. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Rare was the time Zack sat still and rarer still for him to sit in near silence with Sephiroth. 

So when neither of them budged from the couch for the snack Angeal had made, he got curious. 

Zack never turned down food and and Seph ate enough for three when he was in the mood. 

"...I see. But why the paprika?" Seph was asking as he gestured at his ShinRa tablet, open to a MuTube video that was paused on a spoon coated in paprika. 

"It's a Western thing. You wouldn't get it." Zack muttered. 

"Zack, I was born in Nibelheim." Sephiroth reminded their lover with an artfully raised silver brow. 

"Yeaaaah, but you weren't raised there like Mountain and I were, you dork." Zack finally admitted as he spotted Angeal and the food. "Paprika is in all the comfort food, okay? It's like Gen and 'Geal and those apple martinis with the little umbrellas." 

"Oh." Sephiroth absently snacked as he resumed the video, his slitted gaze reading the subtitles at an inhuman speed, softer than he'd been in months. "Angeal, do you know how to make dumbapple pie?" 

Angeal narrowed his eyes at Sephiroth's question. 

Dumbapple pie was a Banoran special, perfected over the years into absolutely the best pie ever. "I might have... a recipe. Why?" 

"He likes Mountain." Zack pointed to the man in the video, the language not one he knew of as the blond narrated what he was doing. "That's Nibel, 'Geal, and he's not asking for your pie outta spite. He likes to cook." 

Sephiroth glanced at Zack and then paused the video to loom over Zack, his hair spilling over his shoulders and onto Zack's chest. "You know him." 

"I'm friends with him, yeah. He's a part of the YCB though; it's how I met him." 

That... actually made a lot of sense. Of _course_ Zack would be chummy with the crazy men and women who took on both sets of duty through sheer, stubborn force of will. "Why does he have a MuTube channel? He's got to be under an enormous amount of stress with the program." 

"Mountain uses cooking as a way to unwind. It's not that he wants to steal recipes or that he wants to put together a cookbook or anything; it's cooking for the sake of cooking? At least that's how he put it." Zack waved his hands as he explained and Sephiroth caught one to press a kiss to the palm. 

Their lover flushed pink and stilled briefly as Sephiroth kissed up Zack's arm and kissed Zack in a gentle yet consuming manner. Angeal made to move when Sephiroth's free hand shot out and wrapped around his waist. Seph never forgot his lovers, not even when he was busy kissing one breathless. Angeal melted when Sephiroth turned that attention to him even as the slender fingers carded through Zack's mop of spikes.

* * *

Zack had talked him into a lot of things over the years. His relationship with three other men, his sword care and now this; co-hosting on his Cadet friend's MuTube channel. 

"Spike? You in?" 

"Yeah." 

"I brought 'Geal! You set up already?" 

"Mmm-hm. Your friend can either use his native Mideelese or Common, whichever's more comfortable. He _is_ comfortable sharing this, right Zack?" Mountain's voice sounded softer in Common, though the tone he took with Zack said that he had his fair share-hah!-of Zack and knew him well. 

"Yup! Oh man, I can't wait to taste it. He hasn't made dumbapple pie in _**forever**_." Zack enthused. 

Angeal supposed he hadn't been baking as much as he'd wanted to lately, what with Seph making amazing Nibel dishes from context clues and subtitles. 

"So, I'll be speaking in Nibel most of the... time." The friendly expression froze briefly into a rictus grin before the man turned to Zack and said saccharine sweet, "Zack, balcony. Now." 

Angeal tried not to eavesdrop because it wasn't honorable but well, _enhanced hearing_. 

"What is General Hewley doing in the shitty YCB dorms, Zack? I swear to Fenrir if this is some stupid, elaborate prank then I'm going to shove my boot so far up your ass, the water on my knee will quench your thirst." The blond growled with a frustrated tone. 

"Alright, I'm sorry. 'Geal hasn't had much time to bake between Seraph picking up on your meals and the evil paperwork monster. It was hard enough to get him the time off for this. Just... He's Angeal. He's my boyfriend right now and not a scary General. Please?" Zack apologized and then the man sighed. 

Zack had used the Puppy Eyes (TM) to escape; Angeal was sure of it. 

"Stop that," The softened voice sounded fond now, relaxed enough to let out a small laugh. "Okay, he's just a regular guy and your boyfriend who makes heavenly dumbapple pie. I can do this." A blond head poked inside briefly and then shut again. "I can't do this. I'm-" 

"Hey. One backwater expert to another, yes you can. Plus, he brought, like, the dumbest apron you've ever seen. Seriously." Zack countered. 

"This I have to see, considering **you** think it's dumb." Mountain chuckled as they came back inside. "I'm Cloud." 

"Angeal. It's nice to meet one of Zack's friends outside of work." He carefully allowed as they shook hands. "So, Nibel, huh?" 

"Ah, yeah. I missed my hometown and my Mom was reading off of her recipe cards to me when I called home..." Cloud (much better than Mountain) started slowly but warmed up to him eventually over the course of the videos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	5. Session for Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light BDSM and bondage occurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I normally don't write for BDSM, I went with the mostly platonic care-session first. I, errr, borrowed the color system from another fic. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Sephiroth enjoyed the two videos of Angeal and Cloud (it suited the Nibel baker to a T) baking and talking in Banoran Mideelese and Nibel together as they explained the desserts they'd chosen to trade. 

Both were translated into subtitles and Sephiroth suspected Zack has had a hand in keeping them coherent. 

After he'd finished watching the video to decompress, his PHS rang with Gen's number. 

""What is our unfairly hot Banoran boyfriend doing next to a Nibel cutie?"" Gen started without preamble. 

"'Geal taught Cloud how to make Banoran apple pie and Angeal learned how to make a Nibel chocolate bundt cake from-" Sephiroth explained before Genesis huffed impatiently. 

""Seph, focus. Is the cutie pie single?"" 

"... Zack might know. He's in the YCB program and cooks to destress, apparently. The channel's been up for three years." He confessed. "I'm worried that Cloud might stop." 

""That's what you've been watching on our long ass deployment flights, isn't it?"" Gen's voice softened, soothed instead of spitting fire. ""I'm sure 'Cloud' will continue to make videos about pretty food."" 

"If you say so." He sighed even as he thought about the last deployed of their quartet. "Can you come home yet?" 

"" _'Even if the morrow is barren of promises,'_ "" Genesis started. 

" _'Nothing shall forestall my return,'_ " Sephiroth finished softly, knowing that was his lover's way of saying yes. "I miss you." 

""Me too, kitten."" The nickname, as stupid as it was, settled Sephiroth better than any useless platitudes. ""... You're purring."" 

"I miss..." Sephiroth doesn't spell it out but he doesn't have to, not really. 

""I'll see if I can't rotate Tiger and Bunny back into the field for a while; Tiger's probably chaffing to get back. He hates paperwork."" Genesis crooned sweetly, making Sephiroth purr again before Gen had to hang up.

* * *

Sephiroth pulled off his glasses, set them aside and rubbed at his temples out of pure exhaustion. Just as he was about to call it quits, he felt leather gloved hands gently remove his fingers and massaged softly. 

He happily allowed those hands to continue because it meant one thing; Genesis was back and in the mood to spoil him. "Oh kitten, you're in serious need of a session if you're leaning into my touch." 

"Mmm." 

"Seph," Gen prodded gently. 

"I really do need one, Gen." The admission was pained, especially since Sephiroth had had to put up the front of the Silver General for nearly several months. "Just..." 

"I got it. You want Zack and 'Geal too?" 

"Yes." His fervent reply made Genesis press a kiss to his forehead. 

"I'll go get the equipment ready, okay? Finish this set of triplicate and come straight home." Genesis ordered and Sephiroth's shoulders loosened as he relaxed. 

"Yes, sir." Sephiroth purred.

* * *

The second he was through the apartment door, he was blindfolded by Zack. 

Angeal's calloused hands removed his uniform until he was naked as a Chocobo and then he was lead to the bed. When the scent of lavender and rose oil hit the air, he snuggled into the soft pillow. 

'Geal's warm hands lathered the oil over his back before he spoke softly with a disapproving tone, "Kitten, you're tighter than a steel spring. Why didn't you tell us?" 

"Didn't want to be a burden, sir," he whispered, shame making him quiet. 

"You're not a burden, never have been. You know what this means?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Good. Color?" Oh, they did care. Sephiroth whined as Angeal's clever fingers worked out his tension. 

"Green, sir." 

"That's what I like to hear," Zack crooned as he waved what smelled like honeydew melon in front of his nose. His favorite. "You've been so busy and you've been coming home later and later. Why?" 

Sephiroth ate the chunk of melon and answered after his swallow, "Was arguing with the executives to end the War, sir." 

"Yeah, well, they're dumb, _peata beag_ *. Arguing with them is like talking to a human-sized chunk of wall on the best of days. They're wrapping up with the negotiations anyway. Trying to get Gen home faster, are you?" Zack teased softly as he fed Sephiroth chucks of melon wrapped in speck. 

"Yes, sir." 

"Oh kitten, you're doing too much." Genesis clucked his tongue as Angeal scooped up a loose-limbed Sephiroth and dressed him in lounge pants and a soft robe. "Now, silk or leather?" 

"Silk, sir." He flushed as Genesis tied his hands in front of him and then tugged to make sure they were tight enough without hurting. 

"Color?" Zack asked as he finished tying Sephiroth's legs up and checked in the same manner. 

"Green, sir." 

"Garnet makes him look so decadent, doesn't it?" Genesis mused. 

"It'd look even better if he was kissed senseless." Zack offered with a sly tone. "Hair mussed, lips all soft and swollen.... Would you like that, _peata beag_? Hmm?" 

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Kitten, color." Sephiroth whined softly as Angeal petted him down off his high. 

"Hhnnngh." 

"Kitten." 

"G-Green, sir." 

"You're certain?" 

"Ye- _heees_ , sir." His thighs trembled and he panted softly as Angeal unwound the ties on his legs before pausing at his hands. 

"You want to keep your arm ties?" 

"No, sir?" He swallowed his spit nervously before Angeal sighed. 

"You want them on when we go to bed?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Blindfold on or off," Angeal questioned as he started getting the pin and needle sensation out of Sephiroth's thighs. 

"Off, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.
> 
> * peata beag
> 
> Gongagan/Irish Gaelic for little pet


	6. Famous Last Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest and admit that Genesis isn't my best Muse but I wanted his view in here. He doesn't talk much but I enjoy what little he does give me! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Genesis checked the ties again but Sephiroth was purring on a subsonic level that he loved. 

It had taken them a few years to figure out that Sephiroth needed a break from being in charge all the time. That he wanted to be tied up and commanded and submissive had been a huge shock to him. 

Angeal had been the one to figure out that Sephiroth responded better when he had a clear idea of who was in charge. 

Genesis gently brushed Sephiroth's hair, untangling the long silver locks as Sephiroth was fed morsels by Zack and Angeal. 

It had been Zack who figured out that Sephiroth responded to heavy praise. 

Genesis was the one to figure out that Seph wanted sex too, not just being tied up, but only sometimes. It was Genesis who'd come up with the three color system after a session had gone bad. 

He loved Sephiroth, Angeal and Zack very much but the thought of the cute blond joining them gave him pause. 

"What do you think of the baker?" 

"He's nice, sir." 

"Gen?" Angeal frowned at him, realizing where he was going with this. 

"What about Cloud?" Zack asked as he nuzzled Sephiroth's cheek with his own. 

"I want to get to know him better." Genesis mentioned. "I know I'm obnoxious and not exactly the friendliest of our lovely little quartet. Zack?" 

"He's part of the YCB program but he's acing most of it." Zack admitted as Sephiroth curled into his lap, Zack's fingertips tracing over the ties absent-mindedly. "The broadswords are giving him trouble though. I was wondering if we could get you or Seph to tutor him in a smaller blade? He's got a shit-ton of potential." 

"Potential?" 

"He's being eyeballed by the Turks but I think he'll be a damn good SOLDIER. His trooper squad is loyal as death to him and he's just about to make Sgt." Zack continued. " _Peata beag_ *, you want to meet him?" 

"He won't mind, sir?" The soft oval pupils were vulnerable and open, the green a thin ring around the outside. 

"Of course not. He may not like surprises but he adapts pretty well." came Zack's response.

* * *

He made his own assessment while inspecting the program dorms. 

This was Specialist Strife's fifth try at the SOLDIER Program. The man apparently didn't quit, no matter how hard the course. 

Genesis made a scuff with his boot on the wall so he could get Strife alone. 

"Strife, there's boot-marks on this wall. I'll be back after I've finished so you can explain them." 

The cool blue gaze didn't shift from where he was standing at attention but the man's shoulders flexed back briefly before he said, "Yes, General Rhapsodos, sir." 

The Cadets whispered quietly after he left the hallway. 

"Strife, don't you use a toothbrush for everything you clean?" 

"Is General Rhapsodos that petty?" 

"Leave it." Strife cut across the whispers. "He's looking for an excuse to talk. General Hewley was here a few weeks ago with Zack." 

"Oh." 

"Dude, I thought you were going to murder him with that face you had right after he turned around." 

"Doesn't mean I appreciate boot marks on my nice, clean wall." 

Oooh, _feisty_.

* * *

Genesis watched as Strife cleared the mark in record time before—

"Sir, if this about General Hewley-" Strife got right to the point, his voice flavored with an accent he didn't recognize. 

"Nope. Actually, Zack asked if I could help you with your sword style and, Genesis please. I hear enough 'sir this, and General this or General that' too much already." He chuckled. "Most direct for a Cadet." 

Strife snorted and tossed the toothbrush into the trash. "I'm Nibel, Genesis. Ask any Corelian or Gongagan and they'll tell you the same; we're blunt and honest as hell but we mean well." 

"Explains Seraph then." He muttered, thinking back to what had seemed like an innocuous piece of paper stating that Sephiroth had been born. 

"What?" 

"I know him and I can say with complete honesty that I love Nibel dishes." 

Strife's jaw worked at that, followed by the blue, blue eyes widening almost comically. "Seraph. Seraph is... Seraph is Sephiroth. Holy Fenrir, _Sephiroth_ asked me for help with my hometown dishes. How the fuck is this my life?!" 

"If it helps any, he was born in Nibel-" Genesis started. 

"-heim. It's the only place big enough to warrant a place on the map in the Nibel range and it's got a Reactor." Strife finished for him before he scraped back blond spikes that sprang everywhere again. 

"True. Zack says you have potential to be a great SOLDIER. Begin your convincing." 

"... Not interested." Strife declined as he pulled ingredients from the fridge and turned on the stove where a pot of water sat. 

"Turning down a personal offer from a General?" 

"I want to get there on my own merit, Genesis." The serious blue gaze pinned him in place easier than a well-cast Gravity. "Can you cook?" 

Genesis couldn't help the noise of derision. "Ha! I set water on fire. Cooking and I are not in a serious relationship, Strife." 

"It's Cloud," came the reply. "and no one is _that_ hopeless at cooking. It just takes practice." 

Famous last words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect. 
> 
> * Peata beag
> 
> Gongagan/Irish Gaelic for little pet


	7. SOLDIER Third Class Strife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I'm a fan of SOLDIER!ASGZ + Trooper!Cloud, it's too much of an imbalance for this fic so everyone's a SOLDIER, albeit at different levels. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

General Rhapsodos, Cloud found out, could man a camera surprisingly well. 

Could the man cook? 

No. No _fucking_ way. No way in Ifrit's seven levels of hell nor Shiva's nine levels could the other Banoran General cook. 

Camera work was pretty good though. 

"Don't you even look at my kitchen, Genesis." He warned as the red-haired General took a step towards the baking sponge cake. "Can you carry food without ruining it?" 

"I can eat and carry just fine, _Cloud_ , just not _make_ it." Genesis pouted. 

"Is Zack a disaster like you?" He prodded. 

"Zack **can** cook but he litters the counter with spoons after he tastes whatever he's making. It's a nightmare," came the caustic reply. "but only to we poor, unfortunate dishwasher victims. " 

Cloud clocked the 'we' bit and then connected the dots. "Are... Are you _dating_ Zack?" 

"Of course; myself, Angeal and Seph as well." Genesis obviously felt no shame in admitting to it. 

He frowned, ran Zack's oblivious commentary over in his mind. "More of Zack's stories make sense now." 

"That's it?" 

"Should there be more yelling?" Cloud rose an eyebrow at that, shaking his head as he checked on the baking cake. "So long as Zack is happy, I could care less."

* * *

He should've known that having two of the Big Three Generals on his channel would spike the view count but this? This was just ridiculous. 

The Silver Elite, Red Leather and Keepers of Honor forums had metaphorically exploded with active members arguing over who he was to them. 

He was immensely glad for his trooper helmet, however, when a fist fight broke out near him between a member of Red Leather and a Keeper of Honor. 

Zack slung an arm around his shoulder, violet eyes sober for once. "Are you gonna be okay, Spike?" 

"I'll be fine, Zack." Cloud huffed as he elbowed his best friend. "There's a reason I speak my mother tongue in those." 

"Clever Chocobo." Zack teased. Cloud rolled his eyes but allowed Zack to steer him to the YCB cafeteria. "Gen said you refused his offer." 

"He did say why, right?" Cloud inquired as he grabbed a lunch-tray full of decent chow food. "I don't want you to think I was rude or anything, it's just how I am." 

"Something about merit and how prideful people from Nibelheim are but yeah." Zack murmured as he dug into his food. "I asked him to ask you. Spike, you'd be a really good SOLDIER." 

"... They'll say I cheated or that I screwed my way to the top." Cloud sighed as he poked at his steaming mashed potatoes. 

"Well, when you put it _that_ way," Zack's expression turned thoughtful as he rubbed at his chin. "Kunsel could teach you. He's a Second and he's well-liked. If you approached him in public and trained with us then the rumors wouldn't be as bad? Kunsel favors the broadsword now but he didn't always, y'know." 

"Captain Kunsel, huh? Thanks Zack. You're the best." Cloud hugged Zack with one arm and enthusiastically ate his potatoes, gesturing as he talked about a monster-exterminating mission.

* * *

SOLDIER Third Class Cloud Strife looked into the mirror and grinned before he slung a broadsword over his shoulder. The magnetic harness clicked so Cloud knew it was secure and tucked First Tsuguri into it's harness at his waist. He tugged on his SOLDIER helmet and stood guard at the elevator. 

As one of the first graduates of the trooper-to-SOLDIER program aka 'You Crazy Bastards,' Cloud was allowed his weapon two months ahead of schedule. He was paired with Major Henderson as his mentee until another SOLDIER stepped forward to claim him when the YCB crew were officially Thirds for a month. 

"Strife, you know anything about MuTube?" Henderson asked. 

Cloud was proud of the fact that his voice didn't give him away. "Ah, it's a video sharing site, sir. People make videos and share them on Moogle. net." 

Henderson huffed and commented dryly, "Apparently there's a channel on there that hosted General Hewley and General Rhapsodos in less than two weeks and Moogle. net is going nuts over it." 

"It's a cooking show." Cloud tsked softly, adjusting First Tsuguri on his hip as he continued, "Nothing fancy about it, sir." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"You seem pretty knowledgable." 

"I have to be, sir," He huffed. "The new Thirds won't shut up about it and the fan clubs are loud as hell." 

_I'm right in the middle and it's better to know about all of the fanclub moves before they move._ Cloud didn't say it out loud but oh, by Bahamut did he not want to be harassed for the rest of his career and kept his lips sealed on that subject. 

Maybe he should start growing his hair out again...

* * *

Cloud clung to his SOLDIER helmet with all the grace of a Griffon, nearly outdoing Captain Kunsel for keeping it on in the most ridiculous of situations. 

So when it broke—and broke was the _nice_ word for it—into pieces blocking the hit of a strong, **pissed-off** Formula, Cloud was hit with shrapnel and his hair tie broke with a magnificent -SNAP!-. 

He unlocked a sidewinder and speared the damn thing in the chest, not used to the weight of his hair being free for the first time in months. 

When he turned around again, his arm coated in blood, the troopers as a unit looked at each other and then back at him. They shoved their Sargeant forward as a spokesperson. 

"Are you alright, Lt... Strife?" The man asked gently. 

"I'm fine, Sgt. Porteous. It's just Formula blood." Cloud reassured as he wiped down his sidewinder and clicked it back into place. 

"We meant your helmet, sir. Did you want to borrow one of ours?" Sgt. Porteous pointed out as the wind tugged at his blood-soaked hair. 

"Anyone have a spare hair tie?" He found himself surprised at the four offered but took the middle one and tied his hair up in a messy bun. "I don't think anyone has my helmet size. They had to custom make both my trooper _and_ SOLDIER helmets." 

"I've got a few spares, sir." Porteous offered. "We won't tell anyone." 

Cloud's lips quirked up into a smile for the troops under his command; they were some really good men and women. 

"I guess I could try them. We'll have to compensate for my hair though. Let's see..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	8. Sector Eight: Nathan's Style Parlor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly moving towards that OT5! Angeal finds that his interest is piqued. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

The monster exterminating mission outside of Junon had gone just fine, minus the fact that Cloud was now wearing an ill-fitting trooper helmet as opposed to his carefully calibrated SOLDIER one. 

"If I may, Lt. Strife?" Angeal murmured as he gestured at the helmet. 

"My SOLDIER helmet, sir, got shattered by the strongest of the Formula flight. The troop squad I was with leant me a spare, sir. They were very accommodating." Cloud mentioned with a tiny smile. 

That took the assessing Firsts by surprise. 

"What level was it?" Henderson prodded. 

"Twenty-seven, sir. I'm glad it targeted me instead of my troops." came the quiet but determined response. 

A level twenty-seven would've killed most of the troop squad. The fact that the only thing to have been damaged was Cloud Strife's helmet and perhaps some SOLDIER pride was more than enough for a merit award. 

"Good job, Strife. We'll see about replacing your helmet." Angeal praised. 

"... Thank you, sir. Yes, sir." The faint flush made Angeal curious but he didn't press.

* * *

Cloud had long hair. 

While it was nothing close to Sephiroth's length, the fact that it reached all the way to his sacrum in the span of a scant few months was impressive. 

The fact that he'd run into him at the salon he chose in Sector Eight was surprising. 

"Cloud?" 

"Hey," Here Cloud paused, considered their environment and said, "Angeal. What're you doing here?" 

"Weekly session. We either keep it short or just let it grow because the growth rate is ridiculous." He nodded at Cloud's use of his first name, knowing that the other customers could be listening in. 

"By the time I realized it was mid-back, I just didn't give a shit. I'll let it get a bit longer and just use a style from my hometown. I come here because they know how to remove monster stains." Cloud admitted before he separated the long locks to reveal an ugly stain of grey-green blood. "Hence why I keep it up, most of the time." 

"I see." 

"Ah, my two favorite clients... Both in today?" Nathan purred and then made a sign at his assistant that meant _'you're dead to me.'_

"I c'n come back, Nathan. I know you deal with long hair on Wedn-" Cloud froze as Nathan's eyes zeroed in on the blood. 

"Oh no you don't. Angeal, dear, do you mind if I do you first and ask for help with him?" Nathan's golden gaze half-pleaded, half-demanded and Angeal nodded in agreement. "Wonderful. Cloud, go wait in a chair please. Now, how are Seraph and the others?" 

"Busy as usual. I swear the paperwork must be related to bunnies because everytime I manage to get it down to a sane level, it multiples." He sighed as Nathan washed his hair. 

Nathan chuckled at his complaining. "I hear you. Running a business is bad enough. Imagine the copious amounts shuffled onto secretaries of companies." 

Angeal muttered, "I feel like a secretary at times, except I have to sort through the traps, the downright unethical and dishonorable wording and then pass it onto my friends after I sign, thanks to a system of triplicate checks." 

"No wonder you come here for a break, you poor thing." Came the rejoinder of his stylist. They caught up on things that Angeal could talk about in public and then Nathan murmured, "How do you know Cloud?" 

"I don't know if you remember that kerfluffle about the MuTube channel...?" 

"Oh. Do I have a MuTube star and a famous general in my salon?" He teased as he cut Angeal's hair and trimmed his sideburns. 

"I wouldn't call him a star. He just does it to destress and it makes Seraph happy because the subject of the channel doesn't change, only the recipes." He offered dryly. "Cloud's part of the same club as I am." 

"Hmm." Nathan was perceptive and Angeal knew he'd keep the secret to himself. "You do know I only asked for you to help because he has to sit?" 

"Yes, Nathan, I'm well aware. We need to catch up anyway." 

It turned out that if Cloud didn't touch it, the longer hair spiked to about his shoulders before the weight of the hair made it straight. 

Nathan made Cloud a hair serum that weighed down the spikes in the back without causing the hair to turn crunchy and a lecture not to keep it up all the time. 

Angeal learned _four_ new things about Cloud that afternoon; he'd had long hair before, he babied his swords more than any SOLDIER Angeal knew aside from the four of them and Kunsel and that Cloud, despite having motion sickness, owned a vintage '38 Harley that he maintained himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	9. Pjs & Pine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zack continues to surprise me! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Zack had heard Cloud yell in Nibel before but never like this and never in a tirade that lasted for longer than five minutes. 

When he peered around the corner, he saw the reason why. 

Cloud was covered in engine grease and he was lifting up a vintage Harley by it's chassis to examine it. He grumbled a bit more and then fixed the valve that had dumped the grease on him. The way his muscles bunched and coiled made Zack hum in appreciation. 

"Hey Spike," he said with a healthy amount of caution. 

"Hey Zack." He flicked up his welding mask and his expression melted into a fond look and a blink-and-you'd-miss-it smile. "What's up?" 

"Your motorcycle, obviously," he retorted before he could get his brain to behave. 

Cloud set it down gently and started clearing away the grease with a clean cloth. "Other than my bike, Zack." 

"I'm inviting you to our weekly dinner." The flutter of a dropped cloth made Zack press on with a flushed face. "You said you wanted to learn about Gongagan food, right? I'm cooking tonight but the guys hate dishes and you like doing them _and_ you're my best friend-" 

"Okay, okay. I'll come by...?" 

"'Geal's and my place on Floor 44, Apartment 10c. You can get there with your access card. Bring that awesome bread you made for yesterday's video, pretty please?" Zack asked and Cloud only rolled his eyes as he held out his hand. Zack helped him up and made a face at the grease. 

"Don't worry, I'll wash off. I'll be there in fifteen. Do I..." Cloud hesitated, worry flashing briefly in the Mako blue gaze. 

"Don't you dare," He chided automatically. "We're all gonna be in our Pjs so wear those." 

"Will you laugh at me if I wear my helmet to the apartment?" His best friend prodded. 

"Of course not. Kunsel does it all the time. I think we're one of the few people at ShinRa who've seen under the two helmeted SOLDIERS visors. It's kind of an honor." Zack reminded him with a nudge. 

"... Right."

* * *

Cloud showed up with the bread, three tubs of cheese dip plus one full of homemade rye crackers that Zack could smell and in Pjs, as promised. 

When he took off the helmet and thick, long hair spilled out, Zack almost lost his breath for a moment. 

"When'd you start growing it?" He asked instead of giving Cloud a noogie to see if the rest of his hair was as soft as the top. 

"You mean when did I stop cutting it with my field knife," Cloud corrected with a huff of amusement. "I've been letting it grow since I got into SOLDIER. Now, show me that Gongagan dish you've been holding over my head since I met you, you jerk." 

"As glorious as your mane is, Spike, you gotta put it up. I have enough trouble with Seph and his like, nine foot long strands." Zack waggled his finger like his Ma, his tone practically parental. Cloud acquiesced by pulling out a simple wooden stick, twisted his hair in a move so quick _Zack_ had trouble following it and had a bun that captured most of the soft-looking blond hair without the threat of it getting into the food. "Grab a knife and start cutting the bell peppers, would ya?"

* * *

In the kitchen, they're a match made in the stars. Cloud cleans as he goes and steals Zack's dishes when he's done with them. Genesis had been banned from the kitchen by Cloud—something about a lemon roll and how he'd burned it just by **looking** at it. Angeal was setting up the table and Seph... 

Well, Seph was watching them with soft kitty eyes as Cloud and him did a wordless dance that resulted in some kick-ass food. 

Zack shoved aside the idea that Cloud hadn't even needed to worry because he fit like he was born to be there. He shoved it under the same carpet that hid his want to be in Seph's place sometimes, the want to be petted and pampered nearly overwhelming before he covered it all up with a smile. 

Seph tracked Cloud's flurry of movement with admiration before he swept into the kitchen at long last. 

Ooo, Zack was a lucky man. 

"Could you hand me the lemons... _**Cloud**_?" Sephiroth purred. 

"... Yeah." Cloud managed hoarsely, passing the bag to Seph before he wove out of the kitchen to fuss over the cheese dip. "Zack, I forgot the _currywurst_ * sauce. C'n you come get it with me?" 

"Yup. We'll be back before dinner's done, guys. Seph, turn it to a simmer, 'kay?" Zack let his partners know before he closed the door and Cloud sat next to it with a thump. 

"Was it just me or does Sephiroth come off as incredibly intense?!" Cloud groaned. 

Zack just patted his shoulder to console him. "He's a bit more reserved normally but he's just gotten his Mako shots. Plus you smell like, umm, mountain air and pine trees and warm cinnamon tea when we're coming down off the shots." 

"I smell like.... Really?" Cloud sniffed himself and shook his head. 

"It's your natural scent and it's been mingling with ours since you became a SOLDIER. You can just politely push him away or pet him. He's a bit loopy and he will be for a few hours. Seph's better with food in him though." He admitted with a shrug. 

"The _currywurst_ sauce! We better get going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect. 
> 
> *currywurst - 
> 
> German/Nibel for a red sauce made with curry and often eaten with sausages


	10. Complaint: Filed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm flying by the seat of my pants when it comes to Genesis. I hope you like him! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Dinner was delicious, a coordinated effort between Zack and Cloud that looked wonderful and tasted even better. Cloud (Genesis made a mental note to stick to just Cloud) was a saint if for nothing other than taking care of the dishes whirlwind Zack created. When Seph got cuddly after his shots, he usually went for Zack or Angeal but his current fixation was their delightful blond guest. 

Cloud smelled surprised but didn't push Sephiroth away or out of his lap, only stroked the silver hair until Seph was purring. 

That alone raised him several notches in Genesis's judgement. 

"Is... he always like this?" Cloud inquired gently as he massaged at Seph's scalp with clever fingers. "When he's gotten his checkup." 

"He heads for the Puppy or 'Geal or even myself in a pinch but this is the first time he's insisted on someone else." Genesis reluctantly admitted. 

Sephiroth chose that moment to stretch luxuriously and shuffled until Cloud was laying on the couch and Sephiroth could use his stomach as a pillow. Cloud easily resumed the petting and waited for Genesis to continue. 

"It's either that or he wanders and that's even worse. We encourage the cuddling because then he stays in one place so we can keep an eye out for... adverse effects." 

Cloud frowned at that, the warmth in his blue gaze turning to steel. "Effects?" 

"Hojo likes to fuck with Seph's Mako," Zack added sourly as he wormed his way into Angeal's lap. 

"I see." Cloud's arms curled around Sephiroth like iron bands, protective without being harmful. "What can I do to help?" 

"File a complaint," Angeal offered dryly. "We've been building a case for years. Maybe one last one will be the straw that broke the Chocobo's back." 

"Alright." The steel softened again, leaving only clear blue that looked down at the silver-haired General. "... Anything else?" 

"Keep petting or he's going to whine." Genesis scoffed as Sephiroth did just that.

* * *

He didn't expect Cloud to follow through but here it was, the thick complaint filed and signed by three separate departments—Lazard included. 

Only there were three filed complaints. 

One for Sephiroth, one for Angeal... and one for Genesis himself, all complied by one Lt. Strife with Major Fair as a witness. 

Hojo and Hollander were under Turk supervision until the complaints had been resolved by third-party scientists.

* * *

Genesis had never looked forward to a doctor's appointment but this one proved to be a good one. 

The scientist drew his blood, swabbed his cheek and gave him a Mako booster in under thirty minutes. 

No overly large needles, no blood loss or even being strapped to a chair; Genesis was relieved after his arm had been bandaged. 

All three of them met each other in the hallway shortly afterward, confusion the reigning emotion. 

They retreated to Seph's apartment. 

"What the hell did Strife say in order to get Dr.s Creepy off our backs?!?" He finally exploded, anger and shame coursing through him faster than the fire he was famous for using. "We've been saying it for _years_. Fucking **_years_**!" 

Angeal was examining the complaint files, same as Sephiroth, when his lover and best friend appeared to have spotted the reason. ""Lt. Strife, despite being a SOLDIER Third for only a month, compiled and filed a complaint with the help of Major Fair and Captain Kunsel on the behalf of the three Great Generals. Kunsel provided extant evidence that backed Strife's claim that ShinRa's Generals were treated unfairly by their medical staff. Fair provided pictorial evidence of abuses perpetrated by Professors Hojo and Hollander..."" 

All three of them went silent as the words processed. 

"Neither of our medical providers will pass the Turk investigation." Sephiroth finally managed. "There are too many skeletons and projects for them to hide, at any rate." 

"So what do we do... in thanks?" He murmured as he paced. 

"We could involve Zack." Angeal murmured. "He knows Cloud best but perhaps _we_ should get to know him?" 

"He was incredibly calm around Seph that first time. Most people stutter or shriek or pass the fuck out." Genesis offered. 

"He smelled nice," Sephiroth murmured. "like my favorite tea." 

Cinnamon and Genesis had never understood the appeal until he'd smelled Strife's YCB dorm. 

Fresh mountain air, pine and cinnamon that could've over-powered the rest but just blended in. 

Yes, perhaps it would be just the thing to get to know St-no, _Cloud_ better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	11. The Guide to Feeding SOLDIER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've grown quite fond of Angeal over the course of this fic. 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Edit as of 03/20/18: There is now art of this chapter! 
> 
> https://akia-ballad.tumblr.com/post/172085124931/waifujuju-sephiroth-and-cloud-cookin-commission

* * *

Angeal waited for Cloud to get off duty before he approached him but made sure to use his last name as a cover.

"Strife, a moment of your time?" He motioned up with his head. Cloud nodded even as he signed out of the duty roster for the afternoon. The elevator started going to Floor 42, where the Thirds were housed. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind trading some more recipes." 

The SOLDIER helmet Cloud was wearing only provided Angeal with his own reflection and the lower half of Cloud's expressive face. 

"I've... been meaning to ask about that but I wasn't... sure how to start, sir." 

"Angeal, if you wouldn't mind," he murmured as the levels passed. "and it's nice to know a fellow cook who actually measures their ingredients instead of a pinch of this and a dab of that." 

Cloud chuckled at that. "Well, that's just Zack. It's how he learned to cook. He's got recipes cards but they're full of scribbles and side-notes and reminders to himself in Gongagan." 

"He does that on his official reports. I hadn't realized it was an ingrained habit. I've gotten rather good at parsing out what he meant by them." He admitted absently as the doors opened and two people stepped away from the elevator because Angeal was in it. "I hate when they do that." 

"... Maybe they think it's respectful?" Cloud asked hopefully. 

"I wish it was. Apparently I've gained a reputation for being stern and completely unapproachable now that I'm a General." Angeal sighed. "Any suggestions on how to fix that?" 

"You mean other than taking care of Zack?" Cloud teased. 

Both of them apparently reached the same conclusion at the same time. "Teach the SOLDIERs how to cook."

* * *

Angeal watched as Cloud set up the camera, chided Genesis for being anywhere near the food or the kitchen, directed Zack into laying out the spices and somehow chivvied Seph into putting his hair up into a bun with two massive hair sticks. 

Cloud's own hair was tucked and pinned in such a way that none of his long hair showed. 

"Why hide the length?" Angeal asked. "It's not like anyone aside from us and Kunsel have seen your hair." 

"My troops watch my channel." The ill-fitting trooper helmet popped up in Angeal's mind and suddenly made sense. "Besides, I like my anonymity too much to show it off." 

"Clooooud, c'mon. You're a SOLDIER and a fucking awesome cook." Zack cajoled but Angeal knew this was one point the Nibel native might balk on. 

"Zack." He chided gently. Zack wilted like an unwatered plant. "It's Cloud's channel and it's his choice." 

Cloud looked between the two of them and then at Sephiroth. 

Seph's shoulder titled upward in his form of a shrug. "I don't care either way but I agree with Angeal that it is your choice." 

"Your bun for Zack's PJ party was nice." Gen commented as he adjusted the camera and lighting equipment. "Your troop hasn't exposed you yet, right?" 

"... Well, no." Cloud pulled out the pins and let it fall in loose, rich waves of blond. He patted his pockets and hummed in satisfaction as he found the carved wooden hair stick. With a clever twist and flick, Cloud's hair was now mostly up and little spikey strands escaped the bun. "Oh thank Fenrir, that's so much _better_. Are the easy how-to recipes first, then?" 

The way Cloud smiled so hopefully told Angeal that he'd been right to get to know Zack's friend better.

* * *

They'd shot the video of all four of them first. It was followed by Angeal and Cloud sharing the camera, then Cloud and Zack and finally Cloud and Sephiroth. 

Angeal watched as Cloud patiently guided Seph through something the blond had called egg salad on toast, a Nibel tea time dish that was fairly easy. Cloud spoke a mixture of Common and Nibel, teaching and chiding by turns. Sephiroth, despite the new environment and the camera, looked more at ease than Angeal had seen since their last session. 

The video ended with Sephiroth taking a bite of the toast covered in the salad. What the camera didn't show was the blissful expression their lover made right after the bite. 

He so rarely got to enjoy things that the four of them merely watched as he finished off the toast in record time. 

"Ah, my apologies, Str-" 

"Cloud," came the soft correction. "and don't worry about it too much. I made the same face when my _Mutti_ * made it for me as a kid." 

"I... see." 

"Mm-hmm." Cloud turned on his heel to face Genesis and continued, "Genesis, we're going to need a video of what not to do in the kitchen or what to do if you've got someone who burns water by looking at it. Then we're going to have to iron out subtitles in Common and-" Sephiroth's gentle tug on the apron string had Cloud turning back to Seph. "Yes?" 

"Where did you get the hair ornaments?" Sephiroth touched them briefly without pushing on them. 

"Oh, I've got a friend down in Wall Market that carves them for about ten Gil? I pay him way more because they're wood and he works miracles with even the smallest pieces. It's better if you bring your own wood though. I could... get some, if you like, or you can keep those." Cloud hummed as he set down a blackened pot. 

"I couldn't possibly keep them." 

"Think of them as a gift, then, between two Nibel folk." Cloud said as he worked around Sephiroth without ignoring him. "We wear them a lot in the summer 'cause hair is easy to grow and hunting for Nibel wolf fur for trim isn't." 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.
> 
> * Mutti - 
> 
> German/Nibel for Mom


	12. Just Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caved and gave Kunsel a name. Let me know if you like it? 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Sephiroth didn't quite know what to think of one Cloud Strife. 

The videos rolled out on a Thursday and he admitted that it was relaxing to cook with his friends. 

It also helped his lovers; Angeal was seen as more approachable and Genesis more relatable. Zack was as popular as he had been before the videos, his genuine enthusiasm always a pleasure to watch. 

Sephiroth was apparently still far too intimidating for interaction but some were brave enough to ask where he'd gotten his hair sticks. 

"They were a gift from a friend of a friend." While it was the truth he spoke, it bothered him that he couldn't rightly call Strife- _Cloud_ , he'd said in a fond tone-a friend in the right sense. 

He needed context on how friends were just friends and not lovers. Sephiroth wandered over to Kunsel, part of him dismayed when the SOLDIERs straightened and turned quiet. 

"Kunsel," he murmured, "if you have a moment later, could you...?" 

"Of course, Seph. Can I bring popcorn?"

"If you throw it, you're cleaning it up." Sephiroth's lips quirked upward in a brief smile as Kunsel grinned under the helmet. 

"Alright, that's fair. I'll see you at six?" 

Sephiroth thought of his mountain of paperwork and grimaced. "Unfortunately, my paperwork multiplies like rabbits. It'll likely be six-thirty but no later." 

"If you miss the premiere..." 

"Yes, Zack has promised revenge with pranks. I'll be there." He turned on his heel and listened in as the SOLDIER Thirds crowded around Kunsel. 

""Kunsel, you talked to the General?!?"" 

""What premiere?"" 

Kunsel sighed and murmured, ""We're fans of Catwalk. Season 14 starts tonight and he's been looking forward to it since they almost cancelled it last year."" 

""... The General can cook and he likes Catwalk. Any other surprises while we're at it, Cap?"" 

""Rude. Ask him yourself if you want to know."" Kunsel grumbled as he headed for Sephiroth's office.

* * *

Pen and sticky note in hand, Sephiroth chewed on the marshmallow in his mouth before he swallowed it at the knock. The heartbeat said it was Kunsel. 

"Come in," he called, placing the note and writing out where to sign and where to refuse in block print with a 'NO' for the questionable sections. "Thank you, Siger." 

"What for?" Siger removed his helmet after he'd locked the door, revealing soft golden eyes and dark brown hair. 

"I want to be friends with... Cloud. I'm afraid I don't know much aside from the fact that he cooks, he and Zack occassionally play video games and that he has an intriguing sword. Zack may have mentioned something about a bike. Where do I start?" He sighed as he set the last piece of paperwork into the outbox on his desk. 

"Do you have anything else in common aside from cooking and Zack?" Siger prodded as he stole a mini marshmallow. 

"We were both born in Nibelhiem." Sephiroth mentioned and Siger paused in chewing. 

"Oh. You mean my protégé. Just as friends or dating too?" The golden eyes narrowed. 

"That's why I'm asking _you_ ," he countered with a low growl. "I want... just friends; like us." 

"In that case," Siger stretched and grunted as his back popped, "ask him to teach you Nibel. It'll be helpful if you ever get a mission there. Unless you speak the tongue, you won't get anywhere in the Nibel Range. They'll lead you in circles." 

"Nibel, hmm?"

* * *

Zack's weekly PJ party resulted in an opportunity to speak with Cloud without the pressure of formality. 

"Cloud," here Sephiroth paused, unwilling to intrude on what was likely Cloud's very limited free time. 

"Hmm?" Cloud glanced at him but continued to wash the dish as Sephiroth rinsed and dried. 

"I'm aware that your schedule is rather... busy." 

"I'm hearing a but in there somewhere. Go ahead, Zack does it all the time." Cloud replied with a gentle nudge against Sephiroth's side. 

"Would you teach me Nibel?" He blurted and then focused on the dish he was drying, his cheeks burning from his incredibly abrupt request. 

The brush thumped into the soapy sink as Cloud processed it. 

"I understand if your response is no. You have limited free time as it is and you use it for MountainLullaby and to decompress from the stresses of SOLDIER." Sephiroth attempted to reassure but his tone came out flat. 

Oh dear sweet **_Ramuh bury him now_** —

"Ah, it's just that no one's ever _asked_ me before," Cloud admitted, the spike in pine scent a show of equal embarassment. "Does Thursday at five work for you?" 

"I can... make it work." He allowed as he slowly rinsed another dish. "Since you have found time for me, I shall endeavor to do the same for you." 

"I look forward to Thursday, then, sir." 

"I hear quite enough of that at work, Cloud. Seraph or Seph is fine; I'm aware my name is somewhat of a mouthful." Sephiroth insisted. 

"Alright... Seph."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	13. The Charms of MountainLullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Cloud, he's got fans now. Some of those lines cracked me up so I hope you like them! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Cloud had instructional booklets sent via SOLDIER Swift, in which a SOLDIER with the mission closest to the town would pick it up and pass it on like a bizzare game of Whack-a-Mu until it arrived late Wednesday night. 

"Who ordered booklets in Nibel?" 

"That'd be me," Cloud picked them up with a gentle hand and leafed through them to check for damages. "I'm teaching someone my native tongue." 

"You, uh, wouldn't happen to know that guy that occasionally features the Generals on MuTube, would you?" The hopeful tone of his fellow Third made Cloud internally scream. 

Cloud huffed softly as he packed away the booklets. "There are 35 variants of Nibel, Gosser, and the guy on MuTube uses High Mountain slang. These are for Standard Nibel which is closer to Corelian and Common." 

"Oh."

* * *

When Cloud checked his comments on MuTube, he didn't expect to see—well, maybe he should've. 

To: MountainLullaby

How do you know the Generals???!!

_To: MountainLullaby_

_When did you grow like three inches and get hot, like WTF. Tell me Ur secrets._

**To: MountainLullaby**

**Can I substitute soy products for some of the milk-heavy dishes? I'm lactose-intolerant but these look so good that I want to try?**

To: MountainLullaby

Will you go out with me?

To: MountainLullaby

Will you marry me?

To: MountainLullaby

U have no right to be this hot AND be talking w ShinRa's top 4 hotties?!?!

To: MountainLullaby

U want sme fuk?

Cloud rubbed and hand down his face and looked again as three messages showed up simultaneously in his private messages. 

**From Seraph-01:**

**Apologies for the.... apparently thirsty masses, according to FairestPuppy. I enjoyed cooking with you. Are we still meeting at 5?**

**Seraph**

**_From FairestPuppy:_ **

**_Holy Titan, most of these people are just disgusting. I'm sorry, Spike. You might wanna answer that lactose one tho? It's from Captain Iksa._**

**_FP_**

_From TheMissingStanza:_

_ Dear sweet Odin, these people are... rather uncouth. Thank you for the leftovers in Geal's fridge by the way. It's the only thing I got to eat today. _

_ TMS _

So, Sephiroth, Zack and apparently Genesis all in short order. His PHS buzzed with an email notification of a Chocobo wark, which rounded it out with Angeal under the ridiculous name Zack had written down for his boyfriend's number and corresponding email. 

**Buster <3: I do apologize if you get rather vulgar messages. I would suggest perhaps only answering the ones that have to do with actual cooking. -A**

_Cloud: All four of you have apologized for people being gross. They're going to be as nasty as they are because they think they're anonymous. I'll answer the lactose ? though. That's kind of important. -C_

**Buster <3: Zack was right; you make an excellent SOLDIER.**

After that cryptic remark, all four went quiet as Cloud typed out the answer to Captain Iska's question. 

_To: DayStartsNow_

_I would recommend either soy, coconut or lactate-free milk if you're allergic to the other options. Be light with the cheese and you should be okay!_

_ML_

* * *

Sephiroth scribbled notes as Cloud explained the basics and parroted Cloud's accent with a near perfect pitch. 

"The booklets should help your Nibel. They're so that I can order properly through ShinRa mail for the books. You can borrow my fairy tales book for now. It's simple enough for you to puzzle through but if you have any trouble, don't hesitate to get into contact with me." He hummed, glancing over the written Nibel side-by-side, Cloud's blocky writing a study in contrast with Sephiroth's calligraphy-worthy letters. "I'm sorry if I moved too slow." 

"No, the pace is fine. I don't understand why the extra addendum on certain letters." Sephiroth countered as he traced over the 'ü' he'd written less than five minutes ago. 

"They're for pronounciation and to allow the speaker to sound it out sometimes." 

"Like Gongagan." Sephiroth stated and Cloud shook his head. 

"No, Gongagan is a whole other mess. Gods help you if you live on the merging of the Nibel and Corelian Ranges." Cloud joked with a soft chuckle. "We'll cover the differences eventually but I think this is a good stopping point?" 

"It's different from Mideelese, Wutainese and Common." came the response. 

"Well yeah, those are Eastern languages. This is Western." 

"... How much would you laugh at me if I told you the lessons were to get closer to my roots?" Sephiroth questioned reluctantly. 

"I'd never laugh at that. Westerners can be stubborn, sure, but we're not assholes. I can't imagine what it must feel like to be separated from your hometown by more than just looks." Cloud reassured as he squeezed Sephiroth's shoulder lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	14. Session for Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light BDSM; light Puppy play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pleasantly surprised that I managed to get this out of my Zack Muse! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Zack thought he was good at shoving things under the mental carpet and ignoring it. He thought that it'd go away, given enough time, but it didn't. So Zack squared up against himself and sat everyone down with a platter of food. 

"Zack," Angeal prodded eventually as Zack paced back and forth, occasionally squatting to work off his nervousness. "what's wrong?" 

"It's me." He blurted. 

"Zack, explain." Genesis ordered. 

"Now." Sephiroth growled and that low sound made Zack weak in the knees. 

He sat on the carpet in front of Angeal, not looking up as he finally snapped. "I want... I want what Seph has but different. I want you to put-" Zack sucked in a breath and just let it out. "I want you to put a collar on me. I want you to command me and use me and _fuck me_ the way you do Seph." 

The silence lasted all of five seconds. 

"How long have you been holding onto this?" Angeal asked as he sat in front of Zack and wiped away the tears he hadn't realized he'd shed. 

"A while." 

"Before or after we started with my sessions?" Sephiroth inquired as he lifted Zack up and purred softly. 

"Before, umm, we even started dating? Like, it was a Thing before **_we_** were a Thing." Zack illustrated it with a wide hand gesture and then huffed. "So much for stuffing it under the mental carpet and hoping against hope that it'd stop." 

"I've got an adjustable collar, if you're in the mood." Genesis offered as he pressed a kiss to Zack's cheek. 

The side only they got to see, the one where Genesis gave instead of taking a single thing before it was given to him. 

Zack flushed at that, "O-Oh. Now?" 

"I've got some toys," Sephiroth rumbled as he nosed at Zack's bare neck. "You're already breathtaking but you'd look exquisite in that collar." 

Zack's head fell back and was supported by Angeal's shoulder. Pressed between them as he was, he sighed happily as Sephiroth bit and sucked hickies on his left side as Angeal tugged his shirt to the side and started nipping on his right. 

"What a good Puppy," Genesis murmured as Zack was set down on the bed and stripped down to his birthday suit. "Do you want my collar? Hmm?" 

"Yes," he gasped out as Sephiroth's sneaky fingers stroked _there_. 

"Yes what?" Sephiroth methodically tore down Zack's defenses with his slick fingers. 

"Yes sir." He breathed out as Genesis slipped on the dark blue collar with cushioning and checked under it with two fingers to make sure it wasn't too snug.

* * *

The first thing he felt on waking was the collar. Zack sat up, stretched and hummed at the soreness in his lower back. 

"Puppy," Sephiroth said as he approached the rumpled bed and there was a deep red leather collar in Seph's hands. It was backed by cushioning in a soft burgundy fabric and it had a dog tag with Zack's name on it. "This is for when you come up to my room. Angeal has one in green." 

Zack smiled so wide it almost hurt as he hugged Seph. "Thank you, sir." 

"May I change your collar?" Sephiroth was looking him over and Zack flashed him a grin. 

"Yes, sir!" Zack agreed happily. 

The collar swap took less than ten seconds and Zack leaned into Sephiroth's possessive touch. "Remove the collar when you leave, Puppy. ShinRa employees haven't consented to join our session and are vanilla unless stated otherwise." 

"I understand, sir." He replied as Sephiroth's fingers carded through his spikes. "Ooo, little to the left, sir." 

Sephiroth obliged, gave him a soft kiss and then left for the day. Angeal kissed him, set down breakfast and also left. Genesis handed over a cup of coffee, stole three kisses and then fed Zack his breakfast. 

"Let us know when you need another session, Puppy. I'm not ignoring your needs again." Genesis chided softly as Zack took a drink of his coffee. "Do you like Seph's collar better or did he ask to change it?" 

"He asked, sir. They're both very comfortable." Zack's tone was fond and he snuggled up to Genesis when the other man didn't protest. 

"Seph was right, you know; you look even better with a collar." 

"Glad you think so, sir."

* * *

Zack zipped through his work, his paperwork and even sparred with Cloud damn near on cloud-hehe-nine. 

The session and the gift of a collar had gone a long way to getting him out of his self-inflicted dumpy mood. 

"You're humming Gongagan lullabies again, Zack." Cloud said after draining his water bottle. 

"Let's just say I had a very nice night." He teased just to see Cloud blush. 

"How does that even...?" 

"Lots of orgasms, lots of dicks and some serious trial-and-error before we got it down pat. We talk a _lot_." Zack admitted honestly. 

"Talk?" Cloud's lips pressed as he frowned thoughtfully. 

"Oh yeah. Communication is important and, uh, let's just say that media gets it wrong. If you aren't having fun then it's just... bad." He added absently as he went through his cool-down post-spar.

"I'll keep that in mind, I guess." Cloud drawled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	15. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I'm kind of cooing at my Angeal Muse. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

According to the Turk investigation, both Professors Hojo and Hollander slipped in their labs and unfortunately did not come out of their comas by the time the investigation had finished. 

Hojo had more projects than Hollander and one in particular appeared to be a mess in thier own right...

Namely one of them being _Sephiroth's biological father_. 

So Angeal deliberately sought out Cloud, knowing that his other friends were processing the implications and that Cloud wouldn't judge. 

Cloud cracked open the door and motioned him in with a finger to his lips. 

The other three were sleeping, Zack in the middle of a General sandwich and snoozing away with a soft smile. 

"Wanna help me feed them?" Cloud asked. 

"Yes. It's the least-" 

"You're all stressed out from the investigation. You don't want to yell at one another and you know that Siger and I won't judge you for showing how you really feel." The incredibly shrewd response had him pulling back for a moment. 

Angeal scraped back his hair and blew out a breath at that. "How are _you_ holding up?" 

"I'm a little scared and honestly? I'm not sure what I did to gain your trust so quickly but I won't betray it." Cloud admitted frankly as he set potatoes on the counter and two paring knives as he nudged the trash can nearer to Angeal. 

"It was... a lot of things. Your reaction to Seph, how you handed all of us dating without batting so much as an eyelash... How you so easily accept us when we're tired and hungry and sore from missions, I think." Angeal, normally the rock, stumbled over trying to describe Cloud to himself. "You're kind, stubborn, have a hell of a temper according to Zack and you're a breath of fresh air because you push back." 

Cloud's tongue stuck out as he peeled yet another potato, the curl of the skin damn near perfect. "Huh. My, ah, _Mutti_ *... She used to say that I'd get in trouble for my stubborness. She also said that I shouldn't let anyone push me around unless I wanted them to do so. You should see my Cadet file; I got into over a hundred fights because I hate bullies." 

"Mutti?" The Nibel word gave him pause more than Cloud's confession. 

"My Common's pretty good but that's a word they don't really use at ShinRa? Zack calls his Mam." Cloud offered as he rinsed the potatoes. 

"Oh. That'd be Mom in Common." 

"Thank you for teaching me that." Cloud said as he heaved a deep pan out of a cabinet to set it on the stove. 

"They teach Common and Mideelese at the same time in Banora. How do they do it in Nibelheim?" Angeal questioned. 

"The same but no one bothered to speak it outside of the classroom. I kept mine up because I knew I wanted to be a SOLDIER. No one wants a SOLDIER who can't understand basic orders or one they have to accommodate with a translator." Cloud replied as he started dicing onions, carrots and the potatoes that he'd peeled perfectly. "You can actually thank Moogle. net SOLDIER forums for that. You're forced to pick up Common pretty quickly or you get left behind." 

Angeal remembered some of the chats he'd had in the forums as a SOLDIER Second. Some of the spelling mistakes and some of the odd phrasing made sense in the context Cloud had inadvertently provided. 

"I can imagine it'd be difficult." He offered as Zack stirred, waking Seph but not Genesis. 

"I got used to it. In Nibelheim, you change with the weather or you die." Cloud's slight accent thickened at that, a saying that was likely generations old. "Near Mt. Nibel, the weather can shift from spring to fall within minutes. Gods help you if it switches from winter to summer because if the lightning storm doesn't kill you, the flood of the melt will." 

"Lightning storm?" Seph asked after he yawned. 

"Mmm, that'd be _blitzwetter_ *, or literally translated... lighting weather. They come and go quickly but if you get caught..." Cloud's lips thinned as he grimaced and Angeal realized why the same moment Seph did. 

"Ah." 

"Mmm, soup should be done in about fifteen minutes and the bread should be done soon too. I hope you don't mind rye." 

Fresh-baked bread? That he didn't have to make? "I didn't have to make it or clean it up so yes, please."

* * *

Cloud being promoted to Second Class left him with the option of forgoing the SOLDIER helmet if he wanted. 

Angeal wasn't surprised when Cloud kept it on; the MountainLullaby channel had gained a fanclub and not just civilians. 

The SOLDIERs who watched the channel were few but they were utterly devoted, as was a single ShinRa troop squad. 

Cloud knew all of them out of sheer self-defense. Angeal knew them and made sure that no two of the five that watched were ever together for long on missions. 

It was the most subtle way he knew how to take care of his friend. Siger caught on after the fifth such re-arrangement and began doing it as well. Unfortunately, guard duty was randomly assigned and didn't require a higher-up. 

"Did you see the latest video?" 

"Mmm, he had his hair up with the wing hair stick. I wonder who got it for him?" 

"The Firsts are some lucky bastards. They don't know what they have." 

"Lullaby has _gotta_ be ShinRa though. No way that any other place has walls like this." 

Angeal knew that was a dangerous path and decided that he'd get involved. 

"Sir!" Both SOLDIERs saluted him and then one scuffed his boot-tip as he glanced down. 

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" 

"Granted." He had an idea as to where this was going but he would rather have their attention on him than on Cloud. 

"Umm, is MountainLullaby single?" 

"I beg your pardon?" Angeal rumbled softly. 

"Ah, it's just that you interact with him a lot? A-and you might know?" 

"At the moment, I wouldn't know. I could ask, I suppose, but that young man has enough going on his life already to be looking for a relationship with a SOLDIER or a civilian." Angeal offered carefully. "There's a reason our videos come out in bi-monthly increments." 

"O-oh." 

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

When Angeal informed Cloud of the conversation, he laughed until he was out of breath. 

"Whoo, that's funny. They're brave for approaching you instead of Zack. I'm single by choice," came Cloud's rejoinder after he'd calmed down a bit. 

"Choice?" 

"Mm-hmm." Cloud answered as he sheathed his sword at his hips and checked his gear. Heading out on a mission, last Angeal had checked—he'd been lucky enough to catch Cloud before he left. 

"Ah." Angeal understood but was curious as to the reason, though it was dishonorable to ask outright. 

"I can't commit to someone when my heart is already taken. It's not fair to either of us." Cloud admitted. 

"Taken?" Angeal surprised himself with his reaction. 

"Ah, it's not mutual. I'll get over it eventually but until then, I wouldn't make for a very good romantic partner." The flicker of hurt was there and gone but it left Angeal in a mood. "I'd rather not hurt anyone like that." 

"Whoever it is, you deserve better." He said before he could be careful with his words. 

The soft chuckle and the smile that followed it were nothing compared to Cloud's response. "Actually, I'd be lucky. They're a... little amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect. 
> 
> *Mutti, blitzwetter 
> 
> German/Nibel for Mom and Lightning weather


	16. Twenty Questions (Well Sorta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a Beta for Genesis! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Cloud had a _crush_ , according to 'Geal, and an unrequited one at that. 

Angeal had confessed it quietly after a joint session of Sephiroth and Zack, his blue gaze somewhat troubled as he'd petted Zack down from his blissful high. 

Sephiroth, with his sleek black collar, had had enough presence of mind to suggest that Cloud might come forward with who it was if given enough time. 

Genesis turned the dilemma over in his mind, years of strategy and battle prowess taking over. Hell, had to put it into practice sometime.

Cloud could easily have dated, given his kind nature and his looks but he didn't. That meant that whoever it was happened to be unreachable—either through conventional means or they were dating someone else. 

Genesis supposed that not dating until he was truly un-attached could be a good strategy. Cloud was also more likely to brood over whoever it was as well. 

Hmm.

* * *

"Strife!" He barked across the training hall. Cloud looked up from his katas but finished them before he jogged over to Genesis. "Pretend to fight with me?" 

"Sure thing, General." He took apart his sword and tucked the smaller blades into the sheaths designated for them. The cheeky grin should've clued him in that Cloud was one hell of a mischievous fighter. 

They settled into their chosen stances, Genesis being flashy by lighting up his sword's runes. Cloud had a single blade remaining, the main one that was closed, held in one hand. 

What followed Genesis not only enjoyed but also savored. 

Cloud launched from his spot, swinging the blade forward. 

Genesis blocked it but barely dodged the second blade that came sweeping from below. 

Cloud cackled as he pressed his advantage. 

Their swords rang out against one another, bright sounds that attracted the new batch of YCB recruits. 

They upped the speed in increments, which became dodge-parry-block-strike—

Cloud and Genesis strained as they got locked together, sweat pouring off of them as the room clapped. 

At that, Cloud winked before Genesis found himself ass-over-teakettle as Cloud levered him through the use of a third blade. 

The hand he held out afterwards would've felt like an insult if his friend and fellow SOLDIER hadn't been knicked a couple of times by his Rapier. 

"That was fun. We should do that again." Cloud said as he slung an arm over Genesis's shoulder. "Eugh, after a shower though. I'm sticking to your leather, sir."

"Zack and 'Geal complain about it too, the dummies, because they wear the uniform that's issued." He snorted as he watched the sword cuts heal. "So... A crush, huh?" 

"Angeal?" Cloud guessed with a sigh. 

"Don't worry, it's just his mother-hen mode. I, on the other hand, think you should be dating." Genesis quipped. 

"You think so?" The way it was said so reluctantly, how Cloud flushed... 

"I know so. Only way to figure out what you have is the real deal. Now, ten questions; ShinRaaaa or civvieee?" 

"ShinRa," he allowed carefully. 

"Trooper, secretary...?" 

"SOLDIER." Cloud scrubbed at his nose but answered, obviously trying to help. 

"Okay, that leaves us with, oh, only four hundred and seventy three candidates." Genesis drawled with a raised brow. "So helpful." 

"When did I agree to a questioning?" Cloud lamented as he frowned. 

"You're the one who answered, darling." 

"... Right," he grumbled. 

"First, Second or Third?" 

"Pass." 

"Are they at least cute?" 

"Yes." 

"Your prefered position?" 

"Huh?" 

"Sex position, Strife, pay attention." He chided, swatting at Cloud's spikes. 

The flush was back and Cloud muttered, "Doesn't really matter? Umm, switch, I think." 

"Enlightening because it cuts our list nearly in half. Dark or light haired?" 

"Pass." 

"Rude. You get three passes. Taller than you?" 

"Yes." 

"Eye color?" 

"Pass." 

"Sword or Materia user?" 

"Both." 

"Hmm. Have you fought with them out in the field?" 

"No and that's ten questions. I'll see you for dinner?" Cloud hummed. 

Genesis felt inexplicable pride in Cloud as the blond gave him a casual salute and meandered towards the gym showers.

* * *

It appeared that all four of them had attempted, with no success, to coax Cloud into telling them about his mystery crush. 

"I got more than the rest of you, at least. They're a SOLDIER, they're cute by Cloud's standards, taller than him, a sword user and he hasn't fought with them in the field yet." He smugly informed them. 

" _ **How?!?**_ " Zack demanded with a pout. "I even used Puppy Eyes Number One and I got zilch except for the fact that Cloud was in damn deep and that he needs to sort it out himself." 

"I used a variety of twenty questions and gave him three passes. He passed on hair color, eye color and SOLDIER rank. He's a switch, which cuts out nearly half of our SOLDIERs." He confessed. "Most are vanilla and very attached to certain genders." 

"Genesis," Angeal chided. "He told me that in confidence." 

"This is for Cloud to sort himself, I believe." Sephiroth added solemnly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	17. Final Piece of the Puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seph got chatty when it came to Cloud! Apparently he brings out the best in Seph...
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Sephiroth knew that Cloud was trying out dating. 

He didn't expect jealousy to rear it's head about his friend, however, especially when the date made Cloud smell heavily of winter air afterwards. 

"Cloud?" Sephiroth gently prodded after the blond zoned out during their lesson. 

"Ah, it's just... My date was looking at my hair nearly the entire time and mentioned he wanted to pull on it." Cloud reluctantly confessed. 

"I haven't done much dating but that is concerning." He murmured. "Hair is personal." 

"Exactly. That guy is definitely off of the date list." Cloud grumbled before he pulled his hair to the front and frowned at it. "Should I cut it?" 

"No," Sephiroth disagreed but sighed, his shoulders dropping as he fiddled with his fountain pen. "Maintaining long hair is... somewhat tedious. I understand that part of your response is due to that vile cretin." 

"And the other part?" Cloud prodded. 

"The other is that you're looking for change that isn't rank or your current friendships. Your hair would be the next logical step." He explained. 

Cloud's lips ticked up into a blink-and-you'd-miss-it smile as he separated a small section of hair and braided it. "Yeah, you're probably right. Besides, I've gotten rather fond of the length. Might even be longer than Tifa's." 

"Tifa?" He'd never mentioned this person before, not even to Zack. 

"My oldest friend aside from Zack. We made a silly promise to one another once; she's supposed to grow her hair until I get into SOLDIER and well... I'm in and it only took me five years. So, mine could be longer than hers with the way hair grows on SOLDIERs." Cloud hummed as he leaned his chair back on two legs, his core flexing as he held the legs up. 

Sephiroth watched Cloud for slightly longer than was considered friendly, flushing as he went back to writing out phrases in Nibel. 

He'd wanted just friends with Cloud but how had he failed to notice that he sought out Cloud more than he did Siger these days? 

Could Cloud's crush be.... them? 

No, he decided firmly as Cloud dropped the chair with a quiet click to the floor, that was stretching it a bit far. Cloud could've had SOLDIERs—perhaps even a ShinRa—at his beck and call if only he'd remove the helmet. 

Cloud wasn't one for fame or glory, just the comfort of his friends and those under his command. He couldn't stand bullying and cut into the Cadets that tried with a bite far worse than his bark. 

Sephiroth thought that his heart had been full, filled with the love and adoration of his three loves. Now he knew he had been wrong; there was room for just one more and his name was Cloud Strife.

* * *

As though to torment him, Cloud removed the helmet in the Mess Hall when it had been stiflingly, unseasonably hot nearly a week after Cloud's first date. 

Blond strands clung to Cloud's face and neck before he pulled out the hair stick and tossed it up in what Sephiroth had learned was his favorite style for relaxing. 

Sephiroth did the same, part of him entirely too pleased when Cloud sat across from him with the complaint of, "I'm a SOLDIER and I like my privacy but Shiva's left tit, it's too hot to even _think_ about a helmet let alone wearing one." 

"Would you like a mission in one of the Western Ranges?" He offered before he could think about it. 

"I might actually take you up on that offer, sir. I am not built for this kind of weather." Cloud complained as he pressed his forehead to the cool metal table. "Oh that feels nice." 

"Sir?" Sephiroth turned his attention to Third Class Lt. Gosser with a raised brow. "Umm, Captain Strife?" 

"Lt. Gosser—Oh. Right." Cloud scowled as if remembering that he was also a reluctant MuTube star. "How can I help you?" 

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Gosser squeaked out with the combined weight of two superiors looking at him. 

"Granted," Sephiroth murmured as he traded a silent glance with Cloud. He'd back his Captain up if something went poorly. 

"I, uh, are you... dating anybody, Captain?" Gosser managed with a bright red face. 

Cloud's expression softened minutely as he sighed. "At the moment, Lt. Gosser, I'm single through choice. Since my affections are taken up by someone else, I thought it rude to involve someone else with the expectation that they'll hold affection for me with no option of me returning it." 

"Oh. You're in love with someone else." Gosser murmured. 

"Mm-hmm." Cloud agreed as he looked at Gosser. 

"Th-Thanks for letting me down, ah, gently, sir. Can I go, sir?" 

"You're free to leave." Sephiroth replied and watched as Gosser, in all but a literal sense of the word, fled the Mess Hall. "That was kinder than I would have been in the past." 

"I have to work with him in the future. Best to get it out now than in the field, sir." Cloud's pragmatic response made him wonder, briefly, if he should make his own attempt.

* * *

Sephiroth generally didn't drink coffee but for this, he'd do just about anything. 

When he handed Tseng a mug of pure Mideelian coffee it meant he needed to talk. Their relationship wasn't exactly friends but as the respective SIC of their departments (Veld and Lazard being first), they got along out of a sheer sense of responsibility. It was also a defense against the executives because apparently the two of them together gave off a 'fuck with me and I'll maim you' aura, according to Genesis. 

Tseng rose a brow and faintly tilted his head at his fellow Turks. Their expressions were a mix of awe and fear as Tseng took a sip of the milky coffee before his lips curled into a satisfied smile. 

"How may I assist you today, General?" Tseng asked pleasantly enough. 

"Our place at seven, if you wouldn't mind." He answered, "Did you want your usual?" 

"Not today, I think," Tseng replied. "We'll see when I get there." 

"Noted." 

As he walked away, he heard Reno ask, "How the fuck do you and the General have a 'usual', yo?"

* * *

A bottle and a half of spray dye, a pair of circle lenses, a hairstick borrowed from Cloud, Zack's hoodie and Genesis' yoga pants later, Sephiroth was seated in the second best Wutainese hole-in-the-wall restaurant in Sector Six. 

"I almost thought you were your old man for a moment," Tseng teased lightly as they ordered in Wutainese. 

"How is he?" Sephiroth hadn't met him in person, having far too much to do, but looked forward to it. 

"He's quite the shot and your handwriting nearly matches but he's... adjusting." 

"Hnn. That's fair. It isn't what I wanted to talk about though." He admitted as he fiddled with his chopstick wrapper, folding it into a 'W' shape that he placed the tips of his wooden chopsticks in. 

"Ah. You're asking for advice. Romantic, platonic...?" 

"Romantic, I think." He murmured as he held onto the tea cup. "Is it possible to love more than three people?" 

"Rare but not impossible. Who is it you're thinking about?" Tseng questioned. 

"Cloud Strife. He's apparently got a crush on a SOLDIER but he's been reluctant to reveal who it is." 

Tseng snickered and then outright laughed. "This is better than a day-time soap on the Vice President's TV." 

"Tseng." He growled lowly, "You know who it is."

"Who does he spend all of his time with? Who does he seek out in a crowd of hundreds?" Tseng prodded, his scent still wafting heavy, heavy amusement. "Think and I'm sure it'll come to you." 

"Siger and... us. All four of us. I don't—" It clicked into place as their food was put down. "Oh." 

"Perhaps you and yours should have a long talk with that friend." Tseng responsed serenely, making his point before taking a dumpling from Sephiroth's plate. "By the way, you still haven't made it public; the Turks think you're a homewrecker between Gen and 'Geal and leading Zack on by the nose." 

"It is our private life. Speculations may run as rampant as they please." Sephiroth clicked his tongue as he stole one of Tseng's shrimp dumplings. "Cloud hates attention almost as much as we do." 

"Better to have it public and twist it into the love story of the decade than have it trashed by gossip magazines." came the rejoinder.

"Five men dating and being in a relationship is no fairy tale. It's a disaster waiting to happen and people will attempt it if they see ours." Sephiroth countered as he shook his beef for emphasis before popping it into his mouth. " _That_ will end badly." 

"Fair point," Tseng conceded, "but you know I'm right." 

Sephiroth wished he wasn't but knew the truth when he saw it.

* * *

He paced the length of Angeal's living room, three days later, waiting for Zack to come home from supervising the Cadet Materia class. 

"Honey, I'm home!" Zack chirruped before he spotted Sephiroth's agitated expression. "Seph?" 

"Sit, please. I found out who Cloud is sweet on." That caught all three of their attentions. 

"Who...?" Angeal voiced the question for everyone's benefit. 

"I had it pointed out to me by someone outside of our circle but Cloud seeks out who above all others?" He offered. 

Zack got to it first and blurted it out, "Oh sweet Shiva, it's _**us**_." 

"Why isn't it Siger?" Genesis paused and then snorted. "Siger would be crowing from the rooftops." 

"Cloud is rather private, yes." Angeal agreed. 

"Seph... Why did you bring it up?" Zack's targeted inquiry brought the other two up short. 

"I find myself reciprocating Cloud's affections." He confessed softly as he slowed to a stop in front of the balcony windows. "Perhaps it isn't wise to do so but I find there is room for him." 

"Guess I wasn't the only one thinking about how he looks under that uniform." Genesis murmured dryly. 

Angeal snorted and added, "He's committed, at least, to the idea of us. He wouldn't gossip about our relationship." 

"Umm, what are we doing, exactly?" Zack asked a little helplessly. 

"Fielding the pros and cons of Cloud in order to let him into our relationship. It won't happen unless all four of us agree but..." 

"Oh. Umm, he snores but it's really light? He will elbow you if you're between his morning coffee and him. He cheats at video games and starts tickle fights." Zack promptly listed off. "Leaves his towel wherever he drops it, no matter how many times he trips over it unless he's in the public showers. Uses three towels no matter where he is; one for his hair, one for his top half and one for his bottom half. Apparently it's a Nibel habit. Sleeps in, like, three layers unless it's summer and then it's literally the tiniest booty shorts you've ever seen. Listens to music when he folds laundry and does dishes but only because it helps and he started it when he was an only child in Nibelheim... Uh, guys?" 

"It appears that even with any possible negatives, he either cancels out or crosses over some of our own habits." Angeal replied as he scratched at his goatee. 

"Booty shorts? Ooo, me _likey_." Genesis purred. 

"Uh guys? Is Cloud in?" Zack repeated. 

"We still don't know if he'll be comfortable with our sessions," Sephiroth added, "but it seems to be a provisional yes, provided you also agree." 

"Hell yeah. Cloud fits like he was meant to be here. Don't tell me you guys didn't feel it that first dinner he spent here." Zack enthusiastically agreed. 

"Even pumped full of Mako, I could tell the difference." He murmured. 

"We all did, I guess." Genesis confessed. 

"I'll admit it felt unbalanced when he left for the night." Angeal sheepishly concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	18. Morning Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that under that long blond hair, Cloud's a very kinky dude... 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Cloud whistled a Nibel Yule lullaby as he brought his usual of cheese dip and bread to the weekly dinner. 

He was happy to have friends, close friends, to spend Yule with; he almost didn't mind not having someone special to share it with. 

When Cloud knocked on the door, he didn't expect for the cheese dip and bread to be tucked into the fridge. He also didn't expect to be guided by Zack and settled on the couch as the four of them also sat with serious expressions. 

"Ah, Spike? We, uh, we've gotta talk to you about something." Cloud froze in his corner of the couch and and Zack groaned. "A little help, guys?" 

"We're aware you have a long-standing crush," Angeal started. 

"And we know that it's us." Genesis finished. 

Cloud was incredibly tempted to vault over the back of the couch when Sephiroth finally spoke. "There is room in our hearts for one more, Cloud, if you would have us." 

The first thing he did was pinch himself. 

" _Ow_ ," 

The second thing was that Sephiroth's words sank in where they'd been white noise a second ago. 

"This isn't a dream? You really want me?" 

They nodded in unison and traded worried glances. 

"Oh good. I'm gonna pass out now."

* * *

"...ike? Cloud, you're scaring me here..." That sounded like Zack. Cloud sat up and yelped as he realized he was in someone's lap. Strong arms curled around him, easing him back into a cuddle. "Whoa, whoa, not so fast there, buddy. You passed out, remember?" 

It trickled back in slowly and Cloud groaned as he buried his face in his hands. 

"Did... Did all four of you just ask me out?" 

"Yes. Yes, we did." Zack appeared to be the only one answering. "Ah, didn't want to overwhelm you and yes, you said that out loud." 

Cloud relaxed before slowly removing his hands from his face. Zack's violet eyes were the first thing he saw, followed by Zack himself, then Angeal and Genesis perched on the table next to the couch. Which meant-Cloud turned his upper body enough to look up in order to see Sephiroth looking down with a tiny, warm smile. 

"You gave us quite the fright, Cloud. You tipped forward and I caught you before you required the Infirmary instead of my lap." The rumble of Seph's voice against his back made Cloud bolder than he would've been normally. 

He shuffled so that he was straddling Sephiroth and then asked, "C'n I kiss you?" 

"Of course." Cloud cupped Seph's face and kissed softly, blushing as he pulled back from his... What were they? 

"Umm, not that kissing you isn't nice 'n all but... What are we? Boyfriends? Partners?" Cloud would be embarassed by his Nibel accent coming to the fore if he wasn't blissfully happy right where he was. 

"We usually say partners," Angeal supplied when the others shrugged or, in Zack's case, made a dirty handsign. "along with lovers. May I kiss you as well?" 

Angeal, it turned out, was a hell of a kisser. Cloud almost regretted letting him go until Genesis swooped in and stole the spotlight, quite literally. Zack elbowed Genesis away and let Cloud breathe, one of his hands still braced on Sephiroth's chest with his legs wrapped around Seph's hips. 

"You alright, Cloud?" Zack made sure he was okay but Cloud wanted to see what he tasted like. 

"I'm fine, Zack. C'mere." He used his free hand to snag the front of Zack's shirt, pulling him down for a kiss that was border-line filthy. Cloud licked his lips afterward as part of him grinned like a satisfied Nibel wolf. 

"Cloud," Sephiroth hoarsely uttering his name had his full attention. "We weren't quite finished talking." 

"Can I stay in your lap?" He questioned as he made to settle in. 

"As it is erotic in nature, I would recommend the couch." Sephiroth insisted gently as he lifted Cloud off and to the side. 

"He's right, darling. This topic doesn't allow for lap sitting, however nice it may be." Genesis pointed out. 

"What do you know about BDSM?" Angeal questioned as he rubbed at the back of his neck. 

"I know that there's bondage involved and umm? The phrase safe, sane and consensual pops up a lot." Cloud listed off his knowledge of the topic. "That's about it though." 

"It's more than we had when we started," Zack continued where Angeal had left off. "So, uh, heard the terms dominant and submissive? Or 'Dom' and 'sub'?" 

"I _have_ heard those," Cloud nervously licked his lips again. "I'm guessing you guys do that sort of thing. Who's...?" 

"Myself and Zack are the subs," Sephiroth provided the answer when they all traded glances but didn't speak up, "Gen and 'Geal fufill the role of Dom. It isn't a full-time role and it would be impossible with our lifestyle." 

"... Okay, I can see that." He hummed. "Will I be able to tell the difference?" 

"Well, yeah. Seph goes by Kitten and I go by Puppy. We also wear collars; Seph's are all black with white trim and mine are blue, green and red, respectively." Zack offered easily. "We don't expect you to join in on those, though. We'd like you to accept them but we understand that it's not everyone's cup of tea." 

"Oh." Cloud said, mulling it over carefully. "I don't suppose I could watch one? If you're comfortable with that sort of thing." 

"We'll let you know when we have one." Genesis purred. 

"Anywhoooo, that's it. You can totally steal kisses and have happy, fun vanilla sex too. It was just something you needed to be aware of going in." Zack chirruped as he grabbed Cloud and gave him a noogie, "Oh Titan, it's as soft as I thought it would be." 

"My hair?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"C'n I sleep over or should I leave after dinner?" He asked as Zack let go and Seph pressed his thigh to Cloud's own. 

"That is entirely up to you, Cloud. You could borrow our toiletries in the morning and Zack has extra Second uniforms in your size." Sephiroth reassured.

* * *

As soon as the dishes were done, Cloud pulled out a small ceramic plate, a grey candle and a box of matches from his inventory. 

«Fenrir, I ask for thy blessing this Yule, that this partnership be fruitful with emotion and fulfillment and have little to argue about in the coming time.» Cloud whispered in High Nibel, lighting the match and the candle in a single fell swoop. The flame burned steady and bright, letting Cloud know he'd been heard. 

"What was that?" Genesis inquired as he dropped down next to Cloud. 

"In Nibelheim, on the longest night, you ask your personal Summon for a single favor. If the flame burns true, they've heard you. If it splutters, you've asked for something they can't help with or it's not right for you. I asked Fenrir for something simple." 

"Is that a Summon? Fenrir, I mean." Angeal questioned as he sat next to Genesis. 

"He's a blood-related Summon, so I'm not surprised you haven't heard of him. Only those born in the Nibel Range can use him and we're not known for our sharing, normally." Cloud replied before he yawned and blew out the candle with a puff of air. "Don't suppose you've got an extra toothbrush?" 

"I've got one." Zack volunteered as he finished up with the kitchen and pecked Seph on the cheek. He pecked Cloud on the cheek too and hummed when Cloud went up on tip-toe to kiss his chin. "Don't worry, you'll get another growth-spurt." 

"Sure as hell hope so, I'm five-foot nothing trying to kiss men a foot taller than me." He grumbled as he accepted the bed clothes from Sephiroth. 

"We'll bend down, Spike. All you gotta do is ask." 

"Yeah, I'll... keep that in mind." He murmured before going through his routine. He left the bathroom and settled into the clothes, the shirt clearly Zack's as the collar almost slid over Cloud's shoulder and brushed nearly to his knees. The pants were Cloud's own, probably from being left over after one too many video games. 

Cloud curled up on the couch, inhaling the combined scents of everyone on top of the evergreen boughs brought in from the forest near Junon. He dozed off, whining softy when he's moved from his corner by strong, warm arms into a cool bed. 

"I thought he'd run, honestly." Genesis murmured as Cloud felt fingers in his hair, braiding it and tying it off. 

"The way we started the conversation wasn't ideal, either, Gen. 'We need to talk' usually makes anyone break into the fight-or-flight response." Angeal chided as he pressed a kiss to Cloud's forehead, the goatee giving him away. 

"Tell him that we know wasn't that great either." Zack sighed as Cloud snuffled and sank into the warm embrace of Sephiroth. "What d'you think, Seph?" 

"He relaxed enough to fall asleep, despite our fumbling and talk of things he's barely heard of, let alone seen. Cloud is making an effort that I feel we should match." Sephiroth replied, the deep baritone lovely to hear from where Cloud was held close. 

"He's been in your arms twice today." Was Genesis **_pouting_**? Cloud chalked it up to being sleepy and half-out of it. 

"You can hold him in the morning. It's a mandated day off." came the response, Sephiroth's arms curling around him a little tighter. 

".... True."

* * *

When his alarm didn't go off, Cloud was bolt upright... Or he would've been, if it wasn't for the fact that he could smell both Angeal and Genesis wrapped around him. 

The night prior trickled back into his memory. Cloud hummed as he relaxed back into the cuddle pile, his cheek pillowed on Angeal's pec as Genesis' arms wrapped around his torso. 

"Mm... Cloud?" Angeal's voice, normally level and vaguely stern, was soft as he woke up. "Did you sleep well?" 

Cloud thought about it and nodded, feeling well-rested despite spending the night with four other men in the same bed. "S'nice. Haven't been this warm since I left my wolf pelt in Nibelheim." 

Genesis tightened his grip before it slackened and grumbled, "You don't need a wolf pelt, you've got four human heaters." 

Cloud gave a faint laugh before he stroked his thumb along Angeal's cheekbone. Angeal got the hint, slightly chapped lips finding his own and kissing him until he smiled into it. 

He shifted, turning in Genesis' grip until he was facing the man and teased. "Want me to kiss it better, Gen?" 

Genesis saw it for what it was and coaxed Cloud into a kiss with tongue. 

They broke apart when Zack dropped onto the bed, Cloud blushing as though he'd been caught doing something's wrong. 

"You like morning kisses, Cloud?" 

"Never had a chance to find out before now," he confessed softly. "Wanna help me figure it out?" 

"Ooo, yes please." Zack easily had him free of 'Geal and Gen, probably an expert at it by that point. "Hope you don't mind me saying this but you kiss really well. I kinda like watching you and the guys." 

"O-oh. No, I don't mind." Cloud said as he wrapped his arms around Zack's neck and initiated the kiss. He groaned softly as Zack took the kiss from chaste to stroking tongues and back again. Pulling away made him aware of the hands on his hips and the heat that accompanied Sephiroth. "Hey." 

"Breakfast is started but you were saying something about morning kisses?" Seph asked. 

"I'll go check on that," Zack stole another tiny kiss as he lifted Cloud and placed him in Sephiroth's lap. "You keep ahold of this kissing Cloud." 

"Zack, I can sit in a lap without being man-handled." He chided even as he found Sephiroth's braided hair and tugged the simple band off. Sephiroth did the same with his hair, both of them content to unwind the braids and shake out the hair. "Although, I don't think I mind too much if it gets me this." 

Silver strands spilled over his fingers and wound around them as Cloud's palm cradled the back of Sephiroth's head. He gazed into warm green eyes and then moaned softly when Sephiroth's fingers tugged very gently at his hair. "Mmm, this Cloud has a silver lining. May I?" 

Cloud agreed with a fervent nod and fell into quite the heated kiss. 

He decided he liked morning kisses, he thought, even when the smoke alarm went off and Zack hissed a blue streak at it in Gongagan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	19. Cinnamon, Cloves and Dragon's Blood (Session for Puppy 2.0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Puppy Play, collars, praise kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta admit that I was tempted to end it on Cloud's chapter but I have a concept in mind so you get Gen, 'Geal and it ends with Seph since it started that way. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Since Cloud had been their friend first, they thought about wooing him in other ways. 

Zack had been the first to bring back wildflowers from the plains that held sway outside of Cosmo Canyon. Cloud gathered them up in his arms, took a soft sniff and then leaned up to kiss Zack but moved the flowers to the side so they wouldn't get crushed. 

"Thank you. I was feeling a little homesick, y'know, 'cause I missed the Flower Boom up in the Nibel Range but these are wonderful. Are you free?" Even knowing that the visor blocked those expressive blue eyes didn't help Zack any; he was a born sucker for Cloud's requests. 

"I'm dirty and gross and I gotta fill out a mission report, but yeah, after that I'm free." He hummed. 

"Are you cheating on Sephiroth?" Martial Arts asked coldly, attempting to loom over Cloud while pinning Zack with a glare that would melt steel even as he curled his hand into a fist. 

Cloud snorted and shuffled the flowers carefully. "I don't know. Are we cheating on our mutual partner, Zack?" 

"Not that I know of," he played along with a wicked grin at the Turk's incredulous expression. They _never_ lost their cool. **_Never_**. His inner prankster cackled at the thought that somewhere Kunsel was getting this reaction frame-by-frame. "at any rate. You were my last flower delivery before I have to be boring and official and less smelly. Gen and 'Geal were together so dropping off their flowers was easy. I had to track Seph to VR Room # 4, obviously, cause he never answers his damn PHS. I got lucky!" 

"You really think Zack is stupid enough to risk the wrath of the great Silver General?" Cloud asked as he pulled a hair tie off his wrist and gathered the wildflowers together. "Especially with someone you should know is friends with both Zack and Sephiroth?" 

"Captain Kunsel?" A Third asked tentatively, invading the tense air like only a Third could with a cheerful outlook. 

"Strife, actually, Kunsel's in Building 4-C on the other side. Sorry!" Cloud turned back to Martial Arts with a tone that could've frozen the hallway. The switch from vaguely parental Second to Captain 'I will fuck shit up' Strife made Zack shiver with arousal. "If it is _ever again_ implied that I would cheat on my chosen partners, I will set a Summon that doesn't sleep, doesn't eat and will **delight** in hounding you until you apologize." 

Martial Arts meeped out a garbled apology and hightailed it with impressive speed for a Turk. 

"Zack?" Cloud sniffed and then questioned. "Are you actually... You are?!" 

"Can't help it, Spike, one of my kinks is you taking charge and fucking shit up." Zack said quietly. 

"... How fast can you take a shower?" Cloud asked with a sly smile. 

"Uhhhh, depends." 

"On?" 

"If you want the Zack booty, might take a little longer." He wasn't gonna lie about imagining Cloud being commanding but prep would take time. 

"... Not yet but um, later?" Cloud was blushing bright red and it showed on what little was poking out of the helmet. 

Ooo, Cloud was a minx but Zack had caught his hesitant tone. "Cloud?" 

"Show me?" Oh. "...Maybe not, I mean it's personal and-" Zack mentally calculated how fast he'd need to run in order to scoop Cloud up, text the other three to let them know what was up and show Cloud in the privacy of his and Angeal's place. 

"Sure, Spike. You're gonna have to share the shower with me though." 

"Why?" 

"This!" Zack swept Cloud off of his feet, held him close and kicked open the stairwell to bounce up the floors a lot quicker than the elevator. "You okay? I know you still get bouts of motion sickness." 

"Actually," Cloud replied, looking a tiny bit green, "you were pretty steady."

* * *

Zack washed off first, getting the Canyon dust off of him before turning to Cloud's hair-inna-bun. Cloud pulled the hair stick out and got his hair wet before he offered the shampoo to Zack. 

Zack scrubbed the way he normally did with Seph and was rewarded with a pleased groan. They washed and conditioned and then they were tumbling out of the shower mostly damp and giggling as they traded kisses. 

It was how a very sweaty Seph found them less than five minutes later. 

"Mmm, you smell good but we just got clean." Zack sighed before stealing a kiss. 

"Are you and Cloud...?" Sephitroth motioned downward with an uptick in his natural Nibelweiss-and-pine scent. 

"If you don't mind?" Cloud's hand was still kneading at Zack's towel-covered hip even as he leaned up and Seph leaned down for a happy peck. "Apparently me scaring the shit out of a Turk is what does it for Zack." 

"Hnn, I don't mind, but the others might." 

"Group text before we got into the shower so... Yup." His PHS meeped with a notification. 

_Gen-Gen: Go get that Nibel booty_

**Buster <3: I've got a feeling it's the other way**

**Buster <3: but yes, go ahead**

* * *

Zack almost regretted introducing Cloud to sex. _Almost_. 

When Cloud focused on someone, he was intense and dedicated to them. 

Angeal had come home one night, practically purring like Seph as he greeted Zack with an absent-minded kiss. 

What made Zack smile though was the cinnamon that seemed to trail after his lover like a banner. 

"Cloud's good, huh?" Zack teased and Angeal snapped out of his content mood with a sheepish smile. 

"He's an incredibly considerate lover. It seems silly now that we're dating but... I think we may have been head over heels for him ourselves but it never clicked until Sephiroth admitted to it." Angeal said as he kicked off his boots and set them in front of the door, pillowing his chin on Zack's shoulder as he swayed. 

Familiar arms wrapped around his waist as Zack pre-cut vegetables into little cubes. "What's that for?" 

"Cloud's new video. He wants to show how preparing your ingredients beforehand really helps on your cooking time." Zack commented as he leaned back into Angeal's embrace, surprised at how well Cloud's cinnamon blends with Angeal's dragon's blood-and-star anise scent. "Mm, you smell good together." 

"I'll admit that you and Cloud are a heady combination, seeing as how his cinnamon brings out your clove." 'Geal rumbled as he nosed at Zack's bare throat. "It's usually so hidden and... Hmm. No wonder your collar smells like it." 

Zack laughed at Angeal's purr starting up again. "I'm in the mood for a session soon but in, like, a week?" 

"There's no pressure, Zack," Angeal chuckled as he nuzzled at Zack's neck but kept it sweet. "just commenting on how he compliments us without even trying." 

"Yeah," he tilted his head when he heard Genesis unlocking the door. "Gen's home early." 

"I swear on the holy pages of _Loveless_ that if they ever send me to the Northern Continent without one of you again, I'm going to strangle the imbicile they send me with! Those locals talked around us in circles of half-Nibel, half-fucking-gibberish dialect that I can't even contemplate! By the time that idiot Third conveyed we were there to check the facilities, my asscheeks were frozen in my leathers... And I wore **long johns** , for fuck's sake!" Genesis kicked off his boots and ranted the entire way to the kitchen, halting to inhale and squint at both of them. "Why do you smell like cinnamon?" 

"It's Cloud," they said in stereo before Zack laughed and Angeal continued. "We slept with him almost a week apart." 

"Ah." All of Genesis' anger seemed to evaporate as 'Geal pulled him into their cuddle pile in the kitchen. "So...? Mind spilling the details?" 

"Well, I was first and Gen, I gotta tell you, Cloud's hot as hell when he's angry..." Zack chirruped as he kept cutting vegetables.

* * *

Cloud's apartment was well-lived in and his neighbor across the was a mild-mannered Second, Captain Goodman. 

Zack knocked on Cloud's door and blinked when Captain Goodman answered. 

"Commander Fair," Goodman gave him a casual salute before he turned to Cloud, "Thanks and thanks again!" 

He blinked and watched in bemusement as Goodman walked across the hallway and closed the door on the other side. 

"Uhh, mind explaining your neighbor?" He asked as he set down the Tupperwares full of cut vegetables. 

Cloud closed the door and engaged the Silence III installed in the door with a double tap of his fingertips. "Oh, Keith. He's one of the few who knows the whole story; MuTube, you guys... You name it, he knows. He's also in the SOLDIER Helmet Club and he's a MuTuber too. He's got a channel that does a superhero animation show and he invites other SOLDIERs and Angeal's hairstylist to help play the characters in it in their spare time. Majors Kaburagi and Brooks are somehow the most popular, despite being the only team." 

Zack raised a finger, opened his mouth and then closed it again with a shrug. 

"Whatever floats his boat, I guess. So, why soup?" Cloud raised an eyebrow and Zack face-palmed. Right, Cosmo was the only warm spot on the Eastern Contient this time of year. "Alright, I get it." 

Cloud tapped his forearm and Zack leaned down for a kiss. "Keith drops by for tea." 

"Aka your version of the secretary pool's decompression bitch 'n stitch." Zack translated easily as Cloud laid out the ingredients for the soup and homemade egg noodles. 

"Mm-hmm. Turn on the camera for me?" Cloud asked as he dove into the freezer to pull out containers of what looked like brown ice cubes. Zack turned it on, grinning as Cloud put on the radio, flicked through the stations to land on winter-themed music and started chewing on a candy cane. 

"Cloud," Zack, after several sessions with Gen and the others, knew that it was important to get out worries and fears before they took root. Communication was key in a relationship like this one, after all. "are we your first serious relationship?"

"No, actually. I _did_ try dating after I fell in love with you guys, despite what Gen thinks. There was this really nice girl in Sector Five and a Weapons Smith about my age in Wall Market but neither worked out because I was hung up on you four. The girl I was dating actually told me to go for it but you guys beat me by a few days." came the rueful reply. 

"Oh." 

"Come here." Zack went and Cloud gave him a noogie. 

He grumbled about it but he felt loved for the simple fact that Cloud had listened to his fears.

* * *

Zack made a beeline for his collars a week later, stopping short at the fourth collar. This one was a deep marigold with accents of the other colors and he knew instantly that that one was from Cloud. 

The others were out in mission but wouldn't get back in until later but he... He really needed the weight off of his shoulders, even if it was for however long Cloud was willing to go. 

"Zack, I'm home...? Should I get one of the others to pull rank or do you want me to do it?" Cloud noticed his dropped shoulders and slumped posture before glowing blue eyes flicked up to his expression. "You're Puppy right now."

He nodded in agreement, croaking out a "Yes, sir. If you think you can, sir." 

"Do you want my collar?" Cloud's commanding inflection had Zack dropping to his knees. 

" _Yes_ , sir." 

"You're a good Puppy. Stay." Cloud straightened his shoulders and snagged the collar with two fingers. "You let me know if this is too tight, Puppy, do you understand?" 

"Yessir." He answered, already feeling safer with Cloud there. Cloud tightened it around his neck and checked with two fingers like Gen did. "It's good, sir." 

"Did you want to decompress or be tied up?" 

Zack glanced at the pile of dishes but his gaze wandered back to the new marigold silk rope. 

"A verbal answer, Puppy." Cloud growled lowly, forcing his attention by tilting his head up with two fingers. 

"Nngh, both, sir. Please?" Zack pleaded. 

"Dishes first and then ties. I want the kitchen spotless, Puppy, while I contact your other Masters. No listening in." Cloud commanded and Zack went quite happily, doing the dishes while humming along to a song he'd heard on the radio this morning. 

Zack sank into his given task and found that he was done before he was aware of it. "Sir?" 

"Let me see, Puppy." Cloud murmured. "On your knees." Zack sat sieza as Cloud inspected the kitchen. "Well done. Go sit on the bed for me and wait." 

He scrambled to obey and just as his ass met the sheets, Cloud came in with the new rope. 

"Strip, do it slowly, but leave your boxers on," Cloud ordered as he did the same, only much faster. Zack stretched it out, being playful and teasing until Cloud swatted his ass. "You're being a tease." 

"Yes, sir." 

Cloud looked him over with a critical eye, digging into the pile and coming up with a clip-on lead in gold that he clicked into the D-ring on Zack's new collar. "You follow this lead when I tug on it, understand?" 

"Yes, sir." 

Cloud tugged down and Zack went willingly. "Arms behind you, palms facing." He released the lead in order to snag the silken ties and started behind Zack's back. "You know, you trusting me like this is one hell of a confidence booster. Here you're so eager to please, Puppy; out there you're a competent leader..." 

When Cloud finished tying knots and spilling praise, Zack's eyes were half closed as he let go of himself. 

"Puppy." Sephiroth's rumble had him humming. "Were you good for Cloud?" 

"Yes, sir." 

Sephiroth's gloved hands ran through his hair and caressed his cheek. "I'm in the mood to indulge one request, Puppy." 

"Food would be nice, sir." 

"Tsk, poor Puppy. You haven't even had time to feed yourself?" Genesis and he sounded worried as he stroked down Zack's chest, avoiding the ropes with a little finger skip. 

"No, sir." 

"We should fix that, hmm?" Angeal caressed his thigh and sat next to him. "What you do want, Puppy?" 

"Potato pancakes would be nice, sir." 

"Mideel or Nibel?" Cloud pressed softly. Zack whined at that. "Both, then, Puppy?" 

"A wise choice, Puppy. Do you want to be let out of your harness?" 

"No, sir. Master Cloud...." 

"He likes it where it is. Feels good, huh Puppy." 

"Yes sir!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	20. That Fucking Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist, honestly. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

The Turk investigation of Professors Hojo and Hollander reached out to the three of them nearly six months into thier new relationship with Cloud. 

Tseng and Veld were both there and neither looked happy. 

"Rip it off like a band-aid if you have to but for the love of the Goddess, please say it." Genesis barked when the tension in the room got too heavy. 

"We need your help." Tseng admitted when it looked like Veld wasn't going to open up. 

"Our help? As in SOLDIER help?" Angeal asked as he cradled his mug of coffee and took a drink. 

"Hojo and Hollander left subjects, as well you know, one of our own among them. Unfortunately for us, it looks like Hojo has been altering some SOLDIER candidates with Sephiroth's DNA and has placed them in Mako tanks deep below Midgar. The one that we managed to subdue... He had no idea Hojo was gone. It got messy and he nearly killed some of our Turks if it wasn't for the fact that Sephiroth's father shot him at point blank range." Tseng continued. 

Veld sighed at that but nodded in agreement. "We need SOLDIER help because they have SOLDIER strength and all of them are former YCB candidates. Your Director has already approved but wanted your opinion." 

Genesis nearly choked on his next inhale because suddenly, those YCB candidates came to mind. 

They're the ones that failed the SOLDIER exam by the smallest margin possible and told him they'd found another opportunity. "The candidates... They mentioned another opportunity. I think Hojo made his proposal outside of the exams and got them that way. We'll have to ask Strife if he was approached as well." 

"Might be a good idea." Veld agreed solemnly. "You're free to go but under no circumstances do you discuss this with anyone aside from Strife." 

"Understood," Sephiroth said, standing with an artless grace that can't be mimicked. 

" _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess_ ," he replied as both his lovers and the Turks rolled their eyes.

* * *

Cloud was out on a mission to peace-keep in Corel but he picked up Zack's call. 

""Hey, Zack."" 

"You're on speaker, Spike. Gen, 'Geal and Seph have some questions for you about the YCB Program." Zack let him know as he set the PHS on the table. 

""What about the Program?"" 

"Unfortunately, Hojo got ahold of some of your contemporaries and they've been augmented heavily. Did Hojo ask you any suspicious questions?" Genesis got right to the point, since it sounded like Cloud was on patrol. 

""Not really? I mean, he breathed kinda heavy at my files but his assistant was the one administering my shots."" 

"Nothing about an opportunity?" Angeal inquired. 

""Oh, _that_. Yeah, he said he had an opportunity for me if I failed the Program again. It'd get me into SOLDIER but I felt I had it in hand thanks to Zack and Siger's training. Why, what happened to my classmates?"" Cloud sounded worried now. 

"They don't know who they are anymore and apparently go by colors instead," Zack had gone over the briefing in the folder and had sworn not to tell. 

""Oh."" Cloud went quiet for a moment. ""If they're still in there, we had a bit of an inside joke."" 

"Go on," Seph encouraged. 

""Just yell as loud as you can, 'That fucking hat' or 'Get out of the fucking hat.' They'll know what it means. I'm sorry I can't be of more help from where I'm stationed."" Cloud responded. 

"Is there context for it?" Genesis prodded. 

""... It's a Nibel drinking game. You place a Yule hat on a corner of the screen, watch a movie and then drink whenever someone's head goes into the hat. It gets bad during action movies and we had to quit forty minutes in because we were on our fourth drink and all of us were just yelling at the screen."" came the reluctant reply. ""It doesn't work on SOLDIERs; I've already tried it with Goodman and his MuTube squad."" 

"That's unconventional but maybe it'll work out for us."

* * *

The lab beneath ShinRa HQ was full of former candidates, all of them with glowing eyes and a ferocity that the Firsts barely matched. 

Out of sheer frustration, Genesis yelled, "Get out of the fucking hat!" 

All of the candidates froze, some mid-swing, some mid-yell. 

They all dropped their weapons and surrendered with confusion the reigning emotion, most of them smelling of lavender and... pine? 

Genesis looked one candidate in the eyes and was met with a slitted pupil he knew intimately. 

All of them had eyes just like Sephiroth. 

What the hell had Hojo been planning and had the same been done to Cloud?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	21. Plants and Stranger Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Angeal. He's so easy to write and I'm surprised I hadn't attempted him before. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Angeal took charge of inducting the former YCB candidates into the SOLDIER Program as honorary Seconds. 

He didn't even blink when the current President was assassinated or when the new ShinRa began to shut down the Reactors. 

He did, however, take note of the young woman Rufus kept close to him at all times. 

Cloud got back from his mission, took one look at her and started _talking_ a mile a minute in _**Nibel**_ , of all things.

* * *

When Cloud finally turned to him, Angeal only raised his arm so that Cloud could tuck himself under it. He was surprised that Cloud fit a little better and noticed that Cloud's shoulders had gotten a little broader. 

"You've had a growth spurt, Cloud." He murmured.

"I have? Oh thank Fenrir, I thought it was never going to happen. By the way, her name's Aerith." Cloud hummed as he leaned up for a welcome home kiss. Angeal leaned down and enjoyed the kiss before it clicked. 

"The young woman Rufus keeps by his side, I'm guessing." Angeal replied.

"Mm-hmm. We dated for a bit but we figured out real quick that we were better off as friends," Cloud laced their fingers together and swung them out of habit, the way he did with Zack. "especially since we bat for the other team. She's really good with plants and she knows Nibel. Doesn't speak it, mind you, but she understands it." 

"Your former classmates could use a little guidance. Are you up for it?" 

"Yeah, of course."

* * *

Genesis voiced his fear after all of the YCB candidates, both new and old, had tested positive for Sephiroth's DNA. 

"Do you think he did it to all of the candidates with some dastardly plan in mind?" Gen blurted as Cloud paced the room. 

"I don't know but I don't feel any different around Seph than I did before." Cloud said as he hugged Sephiroth. 

"Nor do I feel any different around the candidates or Cloud himself," Sephiroth murmured, his face nearly void of expression but the strong scent of pine and cardamom gave away his worry. "Have I been acting differently?" 

Angeal scrubbed at his goatee and mulled it over. "They respond a little faster to all five of us. They lean into any touch the two of you give out but other than that, not much." 

"Hnn." Sephiroth carded his fingers through Cloud's long strands, Cloud's low purr causing Angeal to gasp in realization. "What?" 

"I... I think we all have what Sephiroth has, just in... smaller amounts, if that makes any sense? We all purr, we all are highly affectionate and all of us share a scent associated with Yule. Cloud is cinnamon, Zack is clove, Gen is nutmeg, Seph's is cardamom and mine is star anise." 

Zack paused mid-squat and shrugged. "It would explain why we're weirdly in tune with one another." 

"It would explain how all of you manage to track me down when I've forgotten my PHS in my office." Seph agreed as he reached for Angeal's hand. Angeal obliged and found himself petting soft, luscious hair in two different colors. 

"Hmm. It would, except 'Geal and I are Hollander's projects. How would he get ahold of the material that's in Cloud, Seph and Zack?" Gen countered. 

"He stole it," Angeal said as he looked through Hollander's files with his photographic memory. "It can't have been more than two or three vials. Hojo would've noticed otherwise."

* * *

Angeal ran into Aerith, Rufus Jr.'s assistant, and she looked him over with knowing green eyes. 

"You're different than I'd imagined." She said and Angeal chuckled. 

"So are you," he admitted, "When he told Zack he had exes, he surprised us all." 

"Cloud's full of those, isn't he?" Aerith inquired as she accepted his offered elbow. 

"I wouldn't have him any other way." Angeal murmured as they walked to the Mess Hall. They ordered lunch together, both of them eating salads with meat off on the side to accent it. "So, how did you meet him?" 

"He fell through my ceiling, believe it or not," she giggled. "Fell off the Plate and right into my flowers. Cloud woke up but he was speaking Nibel and he was very woozy. I'm lucky my Mom's from Icicle, otherwise I would've been out of luck in understanding him! He apologized about my flowers and looked really broken up about it. I asked him to build me a cart for them so I could sell them." 

"Cloud's good with his hands," Angeal replied after he swallowed a mouthful of vinaigrette and lettuce. "He made me a planter for all of my succulents, y'know. I think it's the sturdiest thing I own aside from my Buster sword." 

"The cart's not the only thing he fixed but he's a good friend." Aerith hummed and then leaned forward as though to impart a secret so Angeal cast a Silence IV out of habit. "He's happy with you; all four of you. I'm glad you accepted him. His heart's a little too big because he loves me too, even if it's not in the same way he loves you four." 

Angeal smiled at that, feeling warmed straight to his core. "We talk a lot. It helps when there's more than one and it's harder to take sides. That's not to say it's _easy_ but we all put in the effort and hope for the best." 

"He gives you hope instead of despair." She intoned with her eyes glazed over. Something told Angeal that there was more to Aerith than what he saw but didn't press when she snapped back to herself with a wry smile. "I'm sorry, we were talking about Cloud, right?" 

"We were but you said flowers, right? What kind and how on Gaia can you get them to grow in Midgar...?" Angeal deliberately avoided the statement but tucked it away to examine later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	22. Cooking Channel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic Violence against Jenova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, it's all done! Wow, this is the longest fic I've ever written for an SS?!? The only one that comes close is the one for the FF7 Exchange... 
> 
> I hope this is enjoyed~

* * *

Hojo had managed to file a final mission for the Science Division before his untimely coma. 

It called for Sephiroth, a SOLDIER First and two grunts to go directly to Nibelhiem in order to check the ShinRa Mansion and the Reactor. 

Rufus Jr., highly suspicious of all of Hojo and Hollander's plans, insisted that all five of them go along with Rufus himself, Aerith and Sephiroth's biological father, one Vincent Valentine. 

They arrived with a heavy transport for whatever was in the Reactor and the basement of the Mansion. Sephiroth took one step off of the transport and collapsed to his knees, his face buried in his hands at the migraine that lanced through his skull. 

**_AT LAST, MY SON._ **

"... ph? Seph!" Cloud's voice pierced the fog of the siren call now echoing. 

**_COME TO ME. COME TO YOUR MOTHER._**

"Seph?" Angeal braced his right side, Genesis on his left and Zack at his back, his face cradled in Cloud's gentle but firm hands. "Are you alright?" 

"Nngh... You can't.... hear her?" He managed. 

**_OBEY, MY SON. WE WILL WASH THIS PLANET IN BLOOD AND SORROW._ **

"Oh, _that_ ; yeah, no, I've already got a Mam, thank you very much." Zack scoffed even as another pain-filled lance struck Sephiroth. 

**_KILL THEM. KILL THOSE WHO FORCED YOU TO SUBMIT._ **

"We've all got parents." Genesis corrected. "You've got your parents, I've got mine, Cloud and 'Geal have Moms and you've got a Dad." 

"... That's... right." 

"We didn't force you to do anything. You did it yourself and of your own free will." Angeal quietly asserted over the voice. 

**_YOU BELONG TO ME, MY SON, YOU ARE ABOVE ALL THINGS._ **

"Shut the hell up." Cloud snarled, his fist wrapped around First Tsuguri's handle. "He doesn't belong to anybody but himself." 

**_YOU WOULD WILLINGLY BE SUBSERVIENT TO PUPPETS! LOYAL TO WRETCHED CREATURES WHO CARRY MY BLOOD AS THOUGH IT IS A RIGHT AND NOT A PRIVILEGE. KILL THEM AND TAKE YOUR PLACE, MY SON, SAILING THIS VESSEL AMONG THE COSMOS._ **

"No." Sephiroth stood with help from his lovers, unsheathed Masamune and stalked towards the Reactor. "I am _not_ going to kill the men I love, the men I hold dear because some **stranger** ordered it."

* * *

He stood in front of the Mako tank, took in the sorry state of the being in front of him, and stabbed Masamune straight through. 

**_THIS IS BETRAYAL!_ **

She let out an inhuman roar loud enough for Sephiroth to stagger back before he returned the sound with a ferocity that shattered the tank. Angeal pulled the Buster off of his back to block the incoming glass. 

"It is no betrayal if I do not know you." Sephiroth coldly informed it. 

After it crashed to the floor along with the blue creature claiming to be Sephiroth's 'Mother', Angeal swung the Buster wide and cut her clean in half. 

Genesis followed with his Limit Break, a sneer gracing his face as he hissed, " ** _Infernos_**!" 

Zack and Cloud took one look at the corpse and shrugged, allowing Aerith to pass between them with a simple staff gripped in her hand. 

" ** _Greater Gospel_**." She said serenely but there was power behind her words and Sephiroth realized it was a Limit Break as well. The room glowed green and rain showered them from above. 

Where it hit him, he felt revitalized. All of them were rained on and the charred mess that had insisted it was his Mother was dissolving into black gunk that faded into green. 

Well, then. Time to investigate the rest.

* * *

The transport was full of mutated corpses, half of which had either been shot or stabbed with extreme prejudice. It was also full of contradicting files filled with both Hojo and Hollander's writing along with another set that looked very much like his own handwriting. 

Sephiroth sat next to Valentine on the way back across the Western continent. 

"... That thing claimed to be my Mother." He admitted point-blank. "I was hoping, perhaps, that you could tell me of my real Mother?" 

Valentine blinked at that and then gave what sounded like a rusty chuckle. "You certainly didn't get that from her." 

"Tell me more?" 

"Her name was Dr. Lucrecia Crescent... and she had the most impressive calligraphy-like handwriting I've ever seen..."

* * *

**-One Year Later-**

Sephiroth watched as Cloud wove around Zack in front of a camera set, the two of them laughing as they got tangled. 

Cloud's MuTube channel had taken off to the point where he was invited to cook on live television with the four of them guest-starring. 

The press had had a field day when Sephiroth announced that he was dating four people. The talk-show had only jokingly asked but Sephiroth had taken it seriously. 

_"Are you dating anyone, General? Is some lucky soul falling asleep with your arms wrapped around them?"_

_"I'm dating four people and they take turns being held."_

_"You're... Oh General, how funny!"_

_"I'm not joking."_

The press called them The Elite Five. Sephiroth pulled out of his musing in time to see the timer go off. Cloud was trying to fend Zack off in order to reach it. He turned it off, slipped on oven mitts and pulled it out to cool on the racks set out for it. 

«Thanks Seph.» Cloud said in Nibel as he leaned up to peck Sephiroth on the lips. "Zaaaack, out." 

"Awww." Zack pouted but made his way over to Genesis and 'Geal's side of the partition as Sephiroth and Cloud finished presenting the dish that had caught Sephiroth's attention so long ago. 

Who knew that subscribing to one MuTube channel would lead him to be the happiest he'd been in years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
